Storm Riders
by fireandicephoenix
Summary: What if there were no straw-hats? What if there was no Luffy? what would be different? what would be the same? who would our hero be then? what would their devil fruit be? what if there was romance? So yeah, it's an AU without Luffy and the other straw-hats. with romance and smut as well adventures. Instead, we have Neo and the Storm Riders. Things are about to get interesting
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. got bored waiting to hear from one of my betas and came up with a new story! i know, it's bad and I should really focus on Sky Raiders Pirates. and will focus on it. I am a little head of schedule (yay!). I am just seriously just waiting to hear one of my friends who is betaing for me. He's just a little busy with school stuff. But the chapter will be either Friday or on the weekend, whether I heard from them or now. I don't want to keep you guys waiting to hear from me any longer then that.**

 **anyway, this story kind of come about in an what if thought. What if there were no straw-hats? What if there was no Luffy? what would be different? what would be the same? who would our hero be then? what would their devil fruit be then? what if there was romance? and whole lot of other things. and this kind of came together. So yeah, it's an AU without Luffy and the other straw-hats.**

 **anyway, here's a more M rate story. because i have been in a smut mood. so there will be a bit of romance and limes and lemons and violence and blood and fighting and adventures and stuff.**

 **i hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think of the story! P.S. you can all feel free to send characters in. I will have a forum at the bottom of this. i will only be accepting characters through PMs guys. so please don't paste them in the reviews. unless your a guest and you really, really, really, really, really want to make a character and want them in the story. other than that, members of Fanfic. please only PM me.**

 **you guys will be warned now, this story will have sexual aspects later on/during it. if you don't like, don't read.**

 **anyway, here's the story and i hope you enjoy! remember, I did not own One Piece. Only this storyline!**

* * *

Prologue: Raging Storm

No-one knows where he come from. He just appeared one day out of the blue, (that being today) and was able to defeat Whitebeard, their captain. But the young man didn't want anything. He just appeared and challenged Whitebeard. Everyone was surprised. No-one has been able to Pops since Whitebeard, no-one. So just who is this young man? Where did he come from? Why haven't they heard of him before? And where was he now? Where did he disappear too? And how the hell did he manage to beat Whitebeard?

"Just who was he?" Thatch asked Marco.

"I have no idea," Marco frowned. "But I am going to find out-yoi."

"Guararara!" Whitebeard laughed as the nurses were fussing over him. The brat didn't hurt him that badly, and he lost far and square to the kid. Like it or not. "Marco? Haruta? I want to find that lad and make him your new brother."

Marco sighed as Haruta nodded his head and said he was on it to find out information on where the guy would be. Marco should have known that the kid would caught their Pops' attention and eye. He was brave, truthful and talented, not to mention strong, smarter than he let on and acted, cheeky and overall, really nice, kind and caring. Not once did the guy attack Pops when he had his back to him. Only attacked and fought face to face. Devil fruit against devil fruit. No dirty cheats. No dirty tricks. The kid was strong and in all honesty, interesting.

"Right Pops," Marco nodded. "We'll find him-yoi."

* * *

"Sir! There's a rumour about a young man beating Whitebeard going round!" a marine reported to Sengoku.

"Someone beat Whitebeard?" the Marine Fleet Admiral asked the marine in disbelief.

"We haven't been able to confirm to it yet sir, but yes, that's what people are saying," the marine captain reported. "They say he's a strange young man who goes around singing the same song over and over again but no-one has ever heard of it before. He has blonde hair and purple eyes. Wearing white, purple and yellow. No-one knows who he is or where he is or where he even came from."

Sengoku thought for a moment. If these rumours were true about this young man, then they need to find him. He could be an asset to the marines and the world government.

"Find this young man and bring him to me."

Why does Sengoku have a feeling that whoever this young man is, is going to be bring one of he biggest storms ever?

* * *

Five days later...

"Cut straight through the illusion, and soar from the confusion," a young man sung out loud to himself as he walked through the town without a care in the world. He was 178 centimetres tall with blonde hair, purple eyes, wearing a yellow jacket that had some white fur around the hood, the hood had ears that were purple on the inside. He had long white pants, a purple shirt, purple shocks and white and yellow shoes. He had a gun hidden away behind in his waist band at his back and two draggers hidden up the sleeves of his jacket. The jacket going over his finger and finger tips. "To a blue-sky revolution. Let it go and sing your heart out! Don't you sweat the regret. Make way, Make way. Everyday a future in the making. So give the fight all your might. Seeking out, every lie I hear about. Tears and time, they pass by."

People were giving the young man weird looks as he walking by and singing to himself. Who was this kid and where did he come from? Seriously, where did he come? He wasn't here two minutes ago!

"ah ah ah oh wow," he continued to sing as he just seemed to dance and ignored everyone else around him. Just doing his own thing. "I say good-bye. Everything is on the line. But I'll never know unless I try. Every time you fail, every time you cry. Make it so! It will only make you stronger!"

The young man's friends. Knew better than to interrupt his singing when he walked up to their table and sat down outside a small café in he town. He had agreed to meet them here two days. Where has he been?!

"Cut straight through the illusion and soar from the confusion. To a blue sky revolution. Let it go and sing your heart out! Don't you sweat, the regret. Make way, make way. Can't forsake the future when it's this bright. So give the fight, all your might."

Though, the young man's best friend and First Mate- a young woman around his age or maybe a little older seemed really annoyed. The others all just enjoyed their captain's singing. He was really good, who needed a musician when they had their captain? Plus, they were only a small of seven, including their captain. The six of them were wondering where he went to though. As soon as their captain was done singing, the First Mate was on his case.

"You're late," the young man's first mate told him with a frown. "By two bloody days. What kept you, Captain?"

"Nothing, I just had a fight that I needed to go have and win," he smiled. "Which of course, I did win!"

"Oh gods no..." their navigator paling as he started in disbelief at his captain. "You didn't mate!"

"He didn't what?" their shipwright asked in genuine confusion about what was being talked about.

"He fought Whitebeard," their Helmsman sighed. "Right?"

"What's so bad about that?" their shipwright asked. "And whose Whitebeard again?"

"Edward Newgate, more commonly known as Whitebeard and the Strongest Man Alive," their communication expert and information specialist answered. "He's one of the Four Emperors here in the New World. Right now, we're in one of his territories. I suggest that stay quiet and maybe we leave. As soon as we can."

"Neo, you bloody, fucking idiot!" their chef shouted at their Captain who just had a look of boredom on his face. "Are you trying to get us killed!?"

Noah D. Neo. 19 years old. Originally from the East Blue. Called Storm Neo by his crew, Captain of the Storm Riders.

"What? I said I was going to fight him and win and I did! Shashashasha!" Neo laughed as his crew all sighed and shook their heads at their captain. He was an fucking, insane idiot. Can someone please tell them why they, other then their chef, follows him again?

"Now, you owe me a kiss," Neo smiled at the chef who blushed heavily. "I beat the old man like I said I would, so you owe me a kiss." Talking about a bet they made nopt long after the chef had joined the crew.

The reason why none of them know why they are following their insane Captain, other than their chief? Well, you see, unlike their chef, they weren't in love with him. That was literally how and why the chef joined the crew. He was crushing on the captain, a whole lot happened and Neo saved their chef's live and he kind of fell of in love with Storm Rider Captain, then the chef asked if he could join. Neo, being Neo, of course said yes. Later on as the two got to know each other more and got closer and closer. They all knew one thing, their chef was the only one who would never leave crew for any reason. He's whole reason for joining the ship was Neo, so why would he leave him? Even if he does something as crazy as fight and beat Whitebeard. It was fucking insane and probably going to get them killed and have people come after them now for the title of 'World's Strongest'.

Not that Neo cares for titles like that. He just likes fighting.

Neo doesn't like making things easy for his crew, does he?

Though, on a added not on their captain and chef's relationship. No-one in the crew are sure how far their chef and captain have gone or what they're relationship even is. Neither of them would give any of them a straight answer, not even to the First Mate.

"If we die," their communication expert and information specialist started. "I am blaming you, Neo."

"We aren't going to die," Neo told them. "Not we will fulfil our dreams and we find the One Piece! I'll protect you all! That's my job as captain!"

They all knew how serious Neo took his role of being the 'protective' captain. He kicks anyone's ass who touches them, looks at them funny, trash talks them and who has hurt them. He took his role as captain, especially in protecting his crew mates- beyond serious. It was hard to believe that he was the same fun-loving, trouble marker sometimes.

"What the hell are Marines doing here?!" someone shouted making Neo and his crew frown. Marines? What were marines doing a pirate protected island? Especially one of Whitebeard's? Did they have a death wish or something?

"You there!" a marine shouted spotting Neo and his small crew. "Blondy!"

The crew snickered at the nickname that the marine called their captain who just looked irritated. None of them would ever dare call Neo, 'blondy'. Not after what they have seen him do to those who call him that. It was a pet hard of his to be called 'blondy'.

"What?" Neo snapped at the marine. Glaring at him. "I'm trying to relax here!"

"Your the one who fought against Whitebeard and won, right?" the marine seemed nervous but tried his hardest to stay strong and not like he was going to piss himself.

The people of the island looked at the table of seven and started to whisper and point.

Damn it, it seems they needed to leave. Pretty much right now.

"Yeah, so?" Neo asked as if it was no big deal, because, to him it wasn't.

"Your coming with us," the marine told him. "And your friends too."

"Like fuck we are!" the First Mate growled.

"Get the _Hurricane_ ready, we'll be leaving soon," Neo told his navigator and shipwright. The _Hurricane_ was their ship.

"Right, Captain," they both nodded as they got up.

"I said you're coming with us!" the marine told them as more marines surrounded them.

Neo ignored them as he got up. "So much for relaxing and being able to have a milkshake. Did you get everything we needed from this island?" Talking to his communication expert & information specialist and chef since they had stopped at the island to get some things that the two of them needed.

"Yes, Captain," the communication expert & information specialist nodded.

"I did Neo," the chef smiled to him.

"Then let's go, we have no more business on this island," Neo told his crew.

"One problem there Cap," their shipwright said as she pointed at the marines. "They're in the way."

Neo smirked evilly making his own crew shiver. Right, that's why they followed their Captain. They would much rather have him as their captain and ally then their enemy. Not only was he strong and insane, but he was crazy powerful too. Especially with his devil fruit. It was the reason why they called him Storm Neo, he literally was a storm person. Neo pointed his hand up at the marines, "Push Back." He didn't bother naming his attacks, just telling them what to do.

A powerful wind came out of no-where and knocked the marines back. The sky suddenly went grey and lighting and thunder went off. Neo looked like a madman as he smirked at the marines.

"Now, whose going to try and stop us from leaving? Since I am currently the World's Strongest Man with the World's Strongest Crew," Neo asked them. Also making a nice wind barrier between him and the marines. The Storm Riders all retreating but for the First Mate and Chef who were waiting for their captain.

"But there's only seven of you..." one of the marines commented as they were working out how to get past the wind barrier. Could they use sea-stone on it? It was being controlled and created by a devil fruit eater after all.

"I would rather take my six crew mates then a crew of one thousand and so men," Neo told the marine. He would, he would rather have his small crew than he large one that Whitebeard had. As the sky suddenly went sunny again. The navigator and shipwright both run off with their communication expert and their helmsman with the marines distracted by their captain.

"You know-yoi," a voice said making Neo flinch slightly as he hasn't expected for the Whitebeards to catch up to him so soon. "I am taking great offence to your words, brat."

"It's Marco the Phoenix!" one of the marines yelled.

Shit, if one of Whitebeard's people were here, that would mean that the captain and the rest of the crew wouldn't be too far away.

"Captain!" the chef shouted as he grabbed Neo's arm. To stop him from doing something stupid, like say, fighting Marco the Phoenix and the marines at the same time when they should going be. The crew should have the ship ready to go by now.

Marco was having a hard time trying to work if the person who was talking to the blonde who had beaten his captain was a male or female. Look wise, Marco would guess female, but voice and body movement said male. Was this person like Izo? Just minus the cross-dressing.

"It's fine Decker," Neo smiled. "I'm not leaving you again, okay?"

Decker? That wasn't a very common name. Nor was it used for girls, so this person must be a male then.

Declan Decker. 19 years old, 175 centimetres with long black and white hair and multi-coloured eyes. Wearing long black pants, closed black shoes and a nice white shirt. There were tattoos on his arms and back that couldn't be seen since the sleeves were rolled down.

"Neo!" Decker shouted as he stood in front of his captain as a **BANG** went off. Decker fell back into Neo's arms.

"DECKER!" Neo screamed as he caught the slightly shorter chef. The chef's white shirt was turning red and pink. "No, no, no, no!" Neo panicked as he grabbed the clothe off the table and put it over the wound. "You're going to be okay, okay Dec? You're going to be okay."

The First Mate looked enraged as their chef was bleeding in their captain's arms. "You assholes!" She yelled as she grabbed her scythe.

For a moment, it was as if the world stood still as Neo's emotions were storming around in his head. Then his mind went blank as everything become clear on what to do. It was Neo's job to protect his crew. His Nakama. It was his job to deal with this. And all Neo could fell at the thought of losing Decker was rage.

" **Noah** ," Neo said in a very dark and dangerous voice as the sunny sky was replaced by lighting clouds. Thunder banging loudly. And it started raining down hail the size of cocoanuts, as well as needle stinging rain. " **Take Dec to the ship. Now.** " Neo's purple eye were tinted red. He was going to protect them all, even if it cost him his life. Neo was going to what was his, he was going to protect the crew. He was going to protect **his** Decker.

' _Shit,'_ Noah thought to herself as she trying to not piss herself. ' _Neo is pissed._ ' If there was one thing that the Storm Rider Pirates know and have learned, it's to never piss off their Captain. It _ne_ _ver_ ends well.

"Ri... right captain!" Noah nodded as she took Decker from him. The chef was passed out, felt very cold and was looking pale. It must be a sea-stone bullet. That was not good, Decker was a devil fruit eater like Neo. And the sea-stone was making him weak, really weak. She needed to get him back to the ship, right now!

" **How dare you touch him,** " Neo snarled at the marines who were all shaking in their boots. What the hell have they gotten themselves into? Just who the hell this kid?! " **You know what you've done? You just pissed off the wrong person- My name is Noah D. Neo. Captain of the Storm Rider Pirates. And your about to face the worse storm in your live. They call me _Storm Neo_ for a reason.**"

Storm Neo? That was who this kid was? Noah D. Neo... nope, the name didn't sound familiar to Marco. But _how_ did this kid go unnoticed when he is clearly ridiculous strong? After all, he has to be insanely and ridiculously strong to be able to beat Pops.

Marco looked over to Noah and Decker. The boy called Decker seemed to doing badly and seems to mean **quite** a lot to the blond boy and Marco's captain wants to join their crew. Maybe Marco can use that to advantage?

"So?" Neo smirked evilly at them. "How are you going to deal with this raging storm?"

* * *

 **Oh Sengoku, you have no idea how literal your feeling is about Neo bringing and being a storm.**

 **there will be more to come if you guys like this! will Decker survive his wound? Will the marines survive Neo's wrath? What is Marco going to do? Where are the Whitebeard Pirates? Will the town and island survive Neo's wrath? Where are Ace and Sabo? What and how are their lives different? What is going to happen next time?**

 **Well, review and let me know if you want to know XD. and i will let you all know. character form is below. know, i only have 3 of the crew of 7 named for reasons.**

 **that being:**

 **Captain- Neo**

 **First Mate- Noah**

 **Chef- Decker**

 **the others: **

**Navigator- ?**

 **Helmsman- ?**

 **Shipwright- ?**

 **communication expert and information specialist** **\- ?**

* * *

send as Storm Riders (character name here)

 **Character Form-**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender/Gender** **Identity** :

 **Sexuality** :

 **Species:** (Human, Cyborg, Fishman, Mermaid, Giant, Long-Arm/Leg, etc.)

 **Appearance:**

 **Clothes:** (regular, winter, hot weather, PJs, etc.)

 **Personality:**

 **Habits:** (both good and abd)

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **History:** (What have they been doing up until their appearance in the story)

 **Devil Fruit:** (this is optional)

 **Devil Fruit Abilities:**

 **Combat** : (Close combat/Long-range combat? Firearms? Swords? Or a unique weapon or fighting style?)

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Weapon(s)** : (Optional)

 **Attacks:**

 **Crew Skills** :

 **Kinks/fetish/Sexual related aspects:**


	2. Chapter 1

**and we back with another chapter! thanks to Sheaon13 and kerennie for helping with the characters and chapter! especially thanks to Sheaon13 who is helping me write the story so we're co-writing this chapter.**

 **Kimi Saruby-**

 **thank you. i hope you keep enjoying the story. here is the update. i hope you like it and I love Neo's name too. what is my intention? will they join Whitebeard? keep reading and find out!**

 **Neo: we aren't joining them! though an alliance could be interesting.**

 **Neo be quiet! anyway, I hope you enjoy and keep reading.**

 **i do not own One Piece or it's characters, but I do own this story and storyline.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Saving Decker

Decker was cold. That was all he could feel. There was no pain, just coldness. He was shivering. He could hear people talking, but they sounded so far away. He has no idea what they were saying. Like he was underwater. They didn't sound right... But he knew that he knew them... but he couldn't remember or work out why. Who was it that was talking to him? Why were they talking to him? Where was Neo...? Decker didn't hear his voice…

"Neo..." Decker whimpered as he felt a hand in his. But it didn't feel like Neo's hand. Decker wanted Neo.

* * *

Noah looked at the others. What were they going to do? Since Ellie was murdered, they haven't had a doctor. Sure, Noah knew a little bit about first aid. But she had no idea how to deal with a wound like this. Especially with the sea-stone involved. If it had been a through-and-through bullet, she would easily patch Decker up. But the bullet was still in him and she didn't know what to do. How was she or any of the others going to be remove the bullet safely? Would they even be able to remove the bullet safely without hurting or causing Decker more pain?

Lockia Noah. 21 years old, 185 centimetres tall (making her the tallest member of the crew), with shoulder blade length chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes. Wearing a black shorts, black knee high boots, a red singlet styled shirt that was very fitting and showed off her size DD breasts that were in a pink bra and a dark blue jacket. She had one of the others holding onto her scythe right now so that she could focus her attention on Dec with Ryu.

Decker was looking very pale and felt very cool to the touch. Maybe he's lost too much blood…

"Neo..." Decker whimpered suddenly as his hand tightened around Ryu's. Out of everyone in the crew, other than Neo. Decker was closest with Ryu. They see each other more as the other's best friend and brother than a love interest or sleeping partner.

"It's okay Dec," Ryu, their navigator said as he ran his fingers through Decker's hair. "You're going to be okay... he's going to be okay... right Noah?" Ryu had already lost Ellie, he didn't know what he was going to do if he lost Decker too.

Gol D. Ryumi, though, he prefers Ryu. 19 years old, 162 centimetres tall with black hair that had blood red tips, black eyes, and freckles dotting his face. He also sports a tattoo on his right bicep that has a flame with the word ACE in it. On his neck there is a tattoo of a dragon flying towards his face. Ryu was wearing a black tank top, cameo green pants, a white vest, black boots with white laces and black fingerless gloves.

Okay, Ryu's not Neo and obviously Decker wanted him. But their captain was busy right now, so hopefully Decker is fine with his best friend instead of his boyfriend, (whether it's official yet or not. Everyone in the crew knows that those two are together.)

In all honesty, Noah was praying to every single god she could think of that Dec would be okay. If they lost him... their captain would really lose it. Even worse than when that asshole betrayed them and murdered Ellie.

"Of course he's going to be fine Ryu," Noah told him. Trying to convince herself of that fact.

"I think Decker is losing too much blood," their shipwright commented as she was looking at their chef. The lower half of his white shirt was mostly red and pink from the blood. "He is looking really pale." Their shipwright looked very distressed at this. It was known to all the members but Neo and Decker himself of her crush on the two.

"He feels really cold," Noah commented as she had her hand on his forehead. Maybe they should get a blanket for him and try their best to keep Dec warm. If Dec got too cool too quickly, he might go into shock and that would be very bad.

"That can't be good," their helmsman paled. He didn't really do well with blood- be it his own or someone else's. "Can't a person die from losing too much blood?"

"No, you'll never run out of blood," their communication expert commented sarcastically. Then added as an afterthought with just as much sarcasm, "You die from having too blood much. Of course you can die if you lose too much blood!" She hit the helmsman on the back of the head. "What the hell kind of idiot are you Darrius?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not a doctor!" Darrius shouted as he held the back of his head. That fucking hurt. He was going to get her back for that. "I don't actually know anything about medicine! So how am I supposed to know!?"

Darrius Hart, 21 years old, wavy light purple hair and pink eyes. Around 179 centimeters tall. Wearing dark blue jeans, a nice black shirt, nice dark coloured shoes and a black jacket. He also was wearing gun holsters that were covered by his jacket, since guns were his weapon of choice, more specifically he used dual twin pistols.

"Common fucking sense!"

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you!"

"That's what I have Ryu and Noah for, not you!"

"I didn't mean that kind of 'fuck you', you pervert!"

Noah sighed as her crew mates were fighting between themselves. They do not have time for this, they needed to help Decker, not fight each other. The two of them were at each other's throats. They looked ready to murder each other. Which was actually normal for the two, but now wasn't the time.

"Shut up the pair of you!" Noah ordered, since she was First Mate and in charge while their captain was busy and not here. "We need to help Dec! Not to fight among ourselves! Ryu, you stay here with Dec. I'm going to look through Ellie's things and see if I can find anything to help us."

"I'll come with you," their shipwright offered. In all honesty, she just wanted to get away from the two fighting before they try to bring her into it. It happened too often to count. Her or one of the others always got dragged in.

"No, you and 'idiot snail girl'," talking about their communication expert who yelled hey about being called a 'idiot snail girl' while their helmsman was snickering. "The idiot known as our helmsman can come with me." Noah told them. The helmsman being called an idiot got some chuckles from a certain someone as payback.

"If you're sure Noah," she sighed.

"I am, now you come with me," the First Mate said as she was dragging Darrius by the ear with her. To break the fight she could foresee coming with the two of them snickering at each other for being called 'idiot'.

Decker whimpered again.

"Hurry up and get back Neo," Noah muttered to herself as she walked off with their helmsman to their infirmary. They haven't been in there much since Ellie died. None of them wanted to go through her things, or to throw anything out. They were Ellie's things after all, and she had been a very important to them all. She was not only their doctor and nakama, she was family.

* * *

Neo smirked wildly as the marines were working out what they should do. They were ordered to bring this… madman, to their Marine Fleet Admiral by the Fleet Admiral himself, but none of them wanted to go near this nutcase. Seriously, there was something wrong with this guy. Just how did he manage to beat Whitebeard in the first place? He doesn't actually look all that strong or powerful to begin with, till he starts using devil fruit power anyway.

Marco decided to go after Neo's crew while he was distracted by the marines. They were small crew, for whatever reason and the guy called Decker seemed to be losing a lot of blood, quite quickly mind you. Marco was wondering if they had a doctor on the crew, because if they didn't… this Decker guy was not going to make without professional and proper medical treatment.

Maybe Marco can talk to the crew and find out more about Neo. There wasn't a lot of information that either Marco or Haruta could find. Hence, why the Neo's name didn't sound familiar to Marco at all. The Whitebeard Pirates First Mate will offer the small crew, what did Neo call them again? The Storm Riders? He was sure that was it. He will offer them the help of their doctors and nurses if they don't have a doctor who can help the brat who got shot. Since he will die without proper medical treatment and the Whitebeard Pirates' doctors and nurses are some of the best medical professionals there are in the world.

Though, the blond pirate had to wonder how they were going to take his offer of help? Most likely poorly, after all, Marco was not a friend or ally for them. He was an enemy, and the First Mate of Whitebeard, who was the former strongest man in the world till the Storm Riders' Captain beat him. They could think this is a trick, it's a good thing that their co-Second Division Commanders were away right now. Because those two would be too hot-headed about this situation to be any help. Despite one of them being the more calm and thinker out of the brothers.

Neo took off faster than a lightning bolt strike as he grabbed one marine by his scruff of his neck and kicked another square in the chest. Neo wanted to break the man's windpipe, but he wasn't the one who shot Decker. Neo was going to crush that's man's windpipe, this guy can just get headbutted and knocked out instead. And if Neo happens to break or badly bruise something, then all the better.

Neo headbutted the man and broke his nose, knocking him right out as the pirate then threw the marine into the other marines. A few more of them pulled out the guns and tried to hit him. Neo easily dodged the bullets as all they managed to do was shoot each other.

Neo spun round and kicked one of the marines in the side, sending him flying off to the side somewhere. Going through several buildings. That looked like it hurt, good, because the marines were going to pay for hurting his crew-mate, his nakama, his family, his Decker.

"You never, ever, touch my crew," Neo sneered at the marines. "And you should never, not once in a million billion years, touch my Dec."

Many of the marines were frozen in place out of fear. This guy was terrifying. Where the hell does such a skinny guy get that much power?!

Neo's eyes narrowed right at the marine who had tried to shot him but got Decker instead, as Dec got in the way of the bullet. He had been protecting Neo. "You're dead."

A few of the marines pulled out swords, getting ready to defend themselves, till Neo disappeared in a flash. No-one was sure what happened, one moment they were standing side by side then next thing, one was doing a rock skip across the ocean. One went flying back and destroyed the front of their marine warship. Two of them had broken arms. One was holding onto his crotch as if it had always been ripped off, which, luckily for him hadn't happened or he would have passed out from the shock alone, let alone becuase of the pain. The leader of the group was embedded in the wall somewhere on the other side of town and Neo was slowly crashing the throat of the the man who had tried to shot him. The man who had shot Neo's Dec.

"If you think you're going to survive this, you couldn't get any more dead wrong about that," Neo told the man as he continued to crush his windpipe. "I've lost more crewmates than I would ever care to admit or say. Both to pirates and marines alike, though, none as bad when that dick betrayed us and murdered Ellie and her unborn child before our very eyes." Neo told the marine as he was starting to turning different shades of blue. "And then you assholes try and take my Dec away from me?"

Neo looked at the marines who were nearby, who were mostly on the ground groaning in pain. "Tell this to whoever the hell sent you after me," Neo told them as he finally crushed the man's windpipe and dropped his lifeless body to the ground. "The next person to come after me or anyone in my crew, they will suffer a fate worse than death. Far worse. Am I understood?"

The marines were trying to work what was more terrifying, this Neo guy or Akainu? Because… it was pretty damn close right now.

* * *

Noah sighed as she was going through Ellie's old records. She found Decker's file easily enough, but there wasn't really anything that she could find in here to help her and the others with taking care of Decker and his wound.

None of them had wanted to go through Ellie's things. For them… For Noah. For Ryu. For Darrius. The four of them had been lovers together. And for them, everything was hard with Ellie's murder. Especially for Ryu, they all loved Ellie and loved being together, but Ryu had been the father of Ellie's baby, so when they were both murdered before their very eyes and they were unable to do anything about it… things just haven't been the same. Ryu had watched one of the loves of his life murdered before him and their unborn child. It hit the guy pretty hard. Especially after what happened to his village when he was younger.

Ellie's murder may have only been 7 months ago, but it changed them all. Neo was untrusting and didn't seem to want new crew mates despite the fact they need new ones. There was no way in the hell that they were going to last out here with just the seven of them. The problem is being able to trust new people, they all worried about being betrayed again.

Ryu has gotten a little distant with Noah and Darrius. But the two of them didn't mind that much as they figured that Ryu just needed a little bit of space to help with the grief. He was still coming back to their bed together.

Darrius has been quieter than usual, feeling responsible for the whole mess since that bastard joining them had been because of him. But none of them blamed Darrius, how was he meant to know that his old childhood friend was going to betray him and the others? And murder Ellie and her unborn child before them? They all knew that if Darrius could turn back time, he would stop himself from asking and getting that asshole to join them, and that's all that counts and matters to them. Darrius never betrayed them, not even when told to join that traitor, by the traitor himself. Darrius had sided with his captain and he will be on the side of his captain, no matter what. Even if it is highly likely to get him killed.

Noah has felt nothing but anger since it happened, and pretty much fights with whoever she can to take it out on them instead of herself and the crew. The last thing she wanted to do was snap at her family, or worse, end up hurting one of them. Not that, that stops her from hurting their captain when he needs a good whack to the back of the head.

And with-

"Hello-yoi," a voice said near the doorway of the infirmary making both Darrius and Noah flinch. That was not a voice of one of the others. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you or your crew."

Darrius looked about ready to piss himself. It was Marco the Phoenix, THE Marco the Phoenix, Whitebeard's First Mate. They were dead, they were dead as dead could be. There was no way that they stood a chance against him!

"Oh? Is that so?" Noah said not turning as her eyes were checking the room out for a weapons that she could use. Damn it, she shouldn't have left her scythe with their shipwright. "And why should we believe you?" She grabbed some scalpels from the desk in front of her.

"You don't have to believe me-yoi," Marco straight up told Noah. He wasn't going to lie or sugar anything. "Because I am not sure what to say or do to get you to do so. From the small size of the crew and yours and your captain's reaction to your friend being shot. Something happened in the past, especially after your captain said something about preferring his 'small crew' over a large one. I won't pry for now, I just know from all of my years of experience as a pirate that your friend is not going to make without proper medical assistance. And I was wondering if you had a doctor." Marco noticed the dust, but at the same time, how clean the room was. It was clean, but only in the way that someone uses the room when needed over a doctor or nurse actually being and using the room. "I'll take it as something happened to your doctor and you no longer have one-yoi."

The blond pirate noticed the hurt and pain in the two Storm Rider Pirates' eyes. He was right, they didn't have a doctor and something happened to whoever they were.

"Step away from Noah and Darrius," Ryu growled, pointing one of his swords at the back of Marco's head.

Marco looked confused. That sounded like Ace. What was Ace doing here? And since when did he use swords?

"Careful Ryu," Darrius said worried about the younger getting hurt. He wasn't sure what the whitebeard pirate was going to do and Darrius didn't want to lose another lover. He loved Ryu just as much as he loved Noah.

Ryu? Marco looked over his shoulder and had a look of shock for a moment, but as quickly as it was there, it was gone again. This Ryu kid looked a lot like Ace, just shorter and with red in his hair instead of all black. Well, Marco was wondering who this kid was and why he looked so much like one of their second division commanders.

"I wasn't expecting someone on this crew to look like one of my brothers-yoi," Marco said not phased by Ryu, his threats or his swords. Marco has had much scarier and more dangerous people threaten him before. "Do you know Portgas D. Ace?"

Ace? Why did that name sound familiar to Darrius and Noah?

"What are you doing you Ryu?" Noah frowned as she saw Ryu frozen stiff at the mention of that name. "You're meant to be beside Dec if he wakes up at all, he won't freak out. We all know what Dec is like when he doesn't see a friendly close faces." Talking about the times when Dec has attacked her and the others when he has woken up confused and not sure where he was. Ryu and Neo are the only ones that Dec does not attack. Dec's devil fruit was kind of scary and dangerous, probably why people have tried to kidnapped him in the past. To use him and his fruit, which is the reason why Dec freaks out sometimes when he wakes up, especially from a nightmare or from passing out.

Ryu just froze up and said nothing. His mind was trying to understand what the whitebeard pirate just said. He knew… no, he's dead! Right? But he knew his name and he likely thought he looked like him. This has got to be a dream.

"Why are you here, Phoenix?" Noah asked the blond.

Marco sighed. "How about we put the weapons down-yoi? And I will explain. That means both of you." Talking about Ryu's swords and the fact that Noah was trying to hide the scalpels she picked up from the desk.

"How about no?" Noah said in a sassy tone as she threw a scalpel at Marco who easily caught it between his fingers. "We don't know you and our captain beat yours. I don't trust you."

"How do you know that name? The name of my twin brother?" Ryu asked suddenly, his hands shaking. He didn't want to get his hopes up to only have them crushed. Why did this man know that name?

"It's because of your captain I am here-yoi," Marco sighed again as he turned his attention to Ryu who had spoken up. "Twin brother… oh, you must be the brother who died when Ace and Sabo were younger."

Ryu stiffened farther, Sabo was alive as well?! They were both still alive?! But after what had happened… they survived too… his brothers survived and have been alive for the past 7 years…

Twin brother! That was why the name sounded familiar to Noah and Darrius! Ryu had talked about having a twin brother and another brother when he was younger before he met Neo, Noah and Sarah and then later on the others. Ryu had joined a little bit after Noah. They had all had been quite young when they met, pretty much all pre-teens or young teens. Aaron had been training them, an older man who was a bit of a jack of trades and an ex-seasoned pirate. But he died during their adventure, he was already sick and dying, and him training them to be pirates and to be ready to take on the Grandline, both Paradise and the New World, didn't help matters.

"They're alive..." Ryu muttered, shocked. Of course, that was if this pirate was telling the truth. But Ryu was pretty sure he wasn't lying, after all, why would he know Ace's and Sabo's names? How would he know they were brothers?

"I knew it!" Noah snarled as she threw more scalpels at him.

Marco sighed as easily caught all of the scalpels, none of them hitting or doing any damage to him. She was clearly misunderstanding why Marco was here and what he meant when he said 'it's because of your captain that I am here.' Thinking that he meant that he was after them and was going to kill them for their captain beating his but it was because Marco's captain wanted them to join them, or at least become allies with them. Which Marco was definitely going to be making sure happens if this Ryu is the same one that the whitebeard pirates youngest members' brother that they thought had died when the marines had attacked their village and home.

"I don't want to hurt you-yoi, any of you," Marco told them, mostly looking at Ryu right now. "I want to help you."

"But our captain..." Darrius said nervously as Noah seemed to be glaring Marco down since she only had one left. She was ready to use to it to protect her lovers if she had too.

"You misunderstand-yoi," Marco told them. "My captain wants your captain, and you as well, to join us. We don't want to fight, we want to help you and get to know you-yoi." Looking to death at Ryu as he said. "All of you. We are not your enemy."

Noah said nothing as she looked between her lovers. He seemed to be telling the truth, but she wasn't sure if they should trust him or not.

"We have some of the best doctors in the world," Marco added causally. "And your friend is going to die if you don't get him medical attention. Let me take him to our ship so he get that-yoi. You're more than welcome to come with me to the Moby Dick, you don't have to trust us. But please, let us help you. You don't want your friend to die now do you?"

Noah wanted to kill Marco for using that card. But she was going to swallow her pride and bite her temper. Like it or not, she knew that he was right, they needed help and they have to save Neo. No matter what, or they will lose their captain and if they lose him… then they will lose crew and each other.

"Fine, we'll accept your help," Noah told Marco bitterly. "But only because we have to save Dec. Ryu, you're in-charge. I'll go with Dec."

"But Noah..." Darrius said looking worried. He didn't like the idea of Noah going off on her own with someone that wasn't one of them. Marco might claim he is not their enemy, but he isn't their ally either. He and the Whitebeard Pirates could easily betray them. "Neo is not going to be happy."

"Tell him it was my decision and I will take whatever punishment he sees fit," Noah told Darrius. "Like it or not, this is the only option we have in saving Decker."

"I should go instead Noah. You're the first mate and Dec will panic without me or Neo there when he wakes. It has to be me," Ryu stated.

"That's why I have go Ryu," Noah smiled softly to Ryu. "While the captain is gone, I am in charge of the decision making and this is my decision. I can't let anyone go aboard a partial enemy ship with a partial enemy crew alone. Plus, your our a navigator. How else are we going to be able to meet with their ship without you here to take us there?"

"But h-he knows my brothers. They're alive, I need to know more..." Ryu admitted.

"Both of you go," Darrius told them. He knew that Noah was just trying to protect them he also didn't want Ryu to lose this chance to get find out more about his brothers from Marco. He knew that Noah didn't want to stop that, even if she worried that it could be a trick. But right now, her wanting to protect the crew in place of their captain was more important to her. "I'll handle the captain and get us there," he looked at Marco. "Just tell me where your crew is so we can leave and meet you there as soon as our captain gets back. He will want to leave immediately once we will tell him what is going on."

"Are you and Yui going to be able to get along while we're gone?" Noah asked Darrius with her eyebrows raised. It was more of a small tease than a serious question.

"I make no such promises," Darrius huffed, pretending that Noah had hurt his feelings and injured his pride. Yui their communication expert and him have never really gotten along very well, but they were still good friends. Them fighting seems to somehow bring them closer. They never really mean what they say. If they didn't fight the crew would think something was wrong with the two of them. Giving a playful smirk, he then said, "But I do promise that we will try to be on our best behaviour."

"Close enough," Noah laughed slightly. She knew that Darrius and Yui do get along and that they mostly just play fight. It was pretty much their version of friendship, but she still liked to the question anyway. "Did you give Dec to Yui or Sarah?" Turning her attention to Ryu.

"Sarah," Ryu answered. "She has a similar presence to Neo, so I thought if Decker wakes up he was less likely to attack her. Sar has that crush on the two of them and I'm pretty sure they like her back. Neither would admit it though"

"We should go now," Marco told them. Making note of the names used and counting in his head. He knew all of their names now, all 7 Storm Riders."Before your friend Decker loses too much. Bring his medical file so our nurses and doctors know what they're working with please-yoi. We don't want to do something and end up hurting your friend. Plus, he is going to be need a blood transfusion from the amount he has lost. So we need to know his blood type and medical history."

Noah grabbed Decker's medical file. "Got it, let's go. You sure you can handle the captain, Darrius? We know all he is not going to be happy about this."

"I have Sarah here to help, I'll be fine," he reassured Noah. "Plus, we all know that he trusts your judgement better than anyone Noah. Just make sure nothing happens to Dec, or it's our heads that are going to roll." Maybe not literally, but actually killing them is very likely.

* * *

"You're insane!" Sarah shouted at Noah after she quickly told them what was going on. "Neo is going to kill us!"

Ignis Cat Sarah. 18 years old, 154 centimetres tall with long curly sandy blonde hair and pale purple eyes with size DDD breasts. Wearing long dark red jeans, black socks, black boots, a long red shirt that can work as a dress when she isn't doing shipwright things and an open long open brown trench coat. People mistaken her and Neo for being brother and sister sometimes, but they're not. Her stupid crush on him and Dec proves that.

"And we're doomed," Yui sighed.

Agerial Yui. 20 years old, 172 centimetres tall with long blue hair that has some pink hair clips in it and pink eyes with size C breasts. She was wearing a grey dress with black tights underneath, flat but practical and easy to run in black sneaker shoes and a half cut long sleeve blue denim jacket. Despite being 20 years old, most people would mistaken her being 16 or 17 because she looked younger than she was.

"We're not doomed," Noah told the two younger , she wasn't as confident as she was trying to make herself out to be. "We are saving our captain's boyfriend's life, aka our chef."

"We have to end this talk quickly Noah, Dec has gotten colder," Ryu commented with his hand over Decker's forehead. Ryu looked really worried. He was almost ice cold to the touch, but still breathing. Ryu wasn't sure how much longer Dec was going to last like this.

"Right," Noah nodded picking up Decker and looking at Marco. "Let's go. Right now. Sarah, you're in charge and Darrius will tell the captain what is going on. We'll see you all soon. Ryu, grab my scythe. I have a feeling I am going to need it."

"Course Noah," Ryu nodded as he grabbed Noah's scythe from Yui.

Marco transformed into a phoenix. "Get on."

"I'll fly alongside you" Ryu stated, transforming into a gold dragon with red eyes.

"You're a mythical zoan type as well? Interesting," Marco commented as Noah climbed onto his back with Decker. Keeping a good hold on him.

"Fly right beside us Ryu," Noah told him. She worried about keeping hold of Decker while they were flying fast to the Whitebeard Pirates' ship and something happened. Like Decker waking up and struggling against her, thinking she was someone else. "In case Decker wakes up and you," talking to Marco. "I suggest moving fast."

Marco chuckled lightly. "Whatever you say princess-yoi." He had planned on getting them to the Moby Dick fast because of the state that young Decker seemed to be in, he was getting worse and fast.

"Don't ever call me princess," Noah told Marco in a very angry tone. Noah has never liked the stupid nickname, especially since it's what that bastard use to call her too.

"I second that," Ryu growled lightly.

"As do we," the others in the crew said.

"Okay, okay, my bad-yoi," Marco said. Judging by everyone's reaction, there was a story there. "Okay, hold on. We're going and we're going fast. Keep up Ryu."

Marco took off fast, with Ryu right behind him. Noah held onto Marco and Decker tightly. There was no way in hell she was going to be letting go of either of them.

"Okay, I'll admit it," Yui said as they watched Ryu and Marco flying off with Decker and Noah. "It's safer with Whitebeard and his people than it is here."

Darrius nodded in agreement. "I know..."

Sarah cracked up laughing. "I'm glad to see you two finally agree on something other than you would never be the other's lover!" The scariness of their captain knows how to bring people together.

"You kidding me?" Darrius said to Sarah. "I think I would rather sleep with Yui than do what I am about to do… why did I agree to this?! Why didn't I just tell Ryu to go and make Noah stay!" Darrius grabbed his head and whined out in frustration. The stupid things he does to keep his lovers happy!

"Just so you know, Ace and Sabo aren't there yet-yoi," Marco told Ryu as they were flying. "They're away currently on a mission but we are expecting them back tomorrow or the day after. So you're more than welcomed to hang around till then. Which I think you guys will be depending on your friend Decker's recovering rate. Because of the type of injury it is, you will probably have to wait at least a few days before you leave."

"You a doctor or something?" Noah asked.

"No, I have just been alive for a very long time-yoi," Marco answered. "I have many people injured this way. Many who have died and many who have lived."

* * *

The Moby Dick...

All was calm right now, which was saying something since Marco was not here to keep everyone and everything in order. People were lazing about and relaxing, something the Whitebeards like to do when was nice and sunny like it was today, despite the fact that they could see that was a slight storm happening at the island where Marco had gone. They were all hoping that he First Division Commander was alright. They haven't landed at the island as they didn't want to scare about the blond who had beaten their captain.

Haruta and Marco had had a very hard time trying to find information on the blond. Pretty much, they came up with nothing. Which has never happened before. Sure, they had found a few small articles from some old newspapers. But other than that, they had found nothing on the blond. They had no name, he never introduced himself to their captain when they had had their fight other than saying something about storm.

The kid pretty much came out of nowhere and challenged Pops. Not really taking no for an answer while they were an island restocking. The kid didn't threaten or attack them like a coward or anything. In fact, he attacked Pops in a semi-honourable way. Calling out, "I challenge you to fight Whitebeard-san and I won't take no for answer," and then attacking Whitebeard head-on.

It was kind of brave, stupid, reckless, insane and impressive. Especially since he was a kid and kind of short, though, taller than Haruta.

Though, why the kid was humming and singing at some point during the fight was strange to say the least and the kid was quite honourable in general really. Not once did he attack or touch Pops' back, not even when he had a chance too. When asked about it before he disappeared on them he replied, "I don't need dirty tricks to take down any kind of opponent."

The kid even politely thanked Pops for the fight before he randomly left. Saying he had "enjoyed himself" and "hasn't had such a fun and clean fight in such a long time". It was strange and cool all at the same time, and how many people can say that they witness Whitebeard be beaten by someone that wasn't Gol D. Roger?

"Marco's back!" someone on watch shouted. "And he seems to have people with him!"

"I'll go tell Pops!" Haruta told everyone as he raced off to go tell their captain that Marco was back.

"Is it the blondy!?" Thatch shouted from where he was talking with some of his fellow commanders.

"Nope!" someone else answered. "I have no idea who is with him! And there's something else flying with him…"

"What hell is that!?" a third lookout shouted.

"I think it's a dragon!" the first person said.

"A what!?" Thatch shouted. "Did you just say a dragon!?" Wanting to make sure he had heard that right.

Before any of the lookouts could answered Marco landed with a gold dragon. No way in hell, it was a dragon! A real life fucking dragon! The dragon then transformed into a boy who kind looked like Ace but he had black hair with blood red tips instead of only black hair. He even had the freckles. The boy took someone who seemed to bleeding off someone else from Marco and was holding onto a scythe. Why did the male teen have a scythe on him?

Some of the guys whistled as they noticed the girl getting off Marco's back without any effective. She was hot. Especially with her shorts showing off her legs like that, and her ass looked great in those shorts too. But their favourite part must have been her long cut singlet so they could get a nice look at her cleavage. And she had beautiful green eyes and kind of medium length shoulder length chestnut brown hair.

The tall girl tsked loudly at the whistles as she took the injured and bleeding person from the other teen. The girl looked about ready to murder the ones who did the whistling and the ones who were making comments about her being "hot", "cute", "beautiful", saying she has a "nice body" and more things like that.

"This way," Marco said. "Do you want me to carry him for you Noah?"

"No, I don't!" the girl called Noah snapped. She wasn't a weak bit of 'eye-candy'. "I can carry Decker fine on my own! Just take us to infirmary! Ryu, stay close."

Decker started to stir slightly while they were talking. He was feeling so cold and weak… and he could hear voices… what was going on…? Decker slowly opened his eyes. Everything was looking so blurry… where was he…? What was going…? Why were they were so many blurry shapes?

"If Noah doesn't carry Dec, she'll start killing your crew mates," the boy who looked like Ace told Marco.

"Oh, well, I want to kill them all the time so fine," Marco chuckled. Yells of "hey" were heard in the background.

"Neo..." Dec whimpered loudly. Getting Noah's attention. He lightly pushed away from Noah, but it was obviously that he had no energy and was very weak since he couldn't push away from her at all, he couldn't struggle. He didn't have the energy, and if he couldn't struggle against whoever normally, the chances of being able to use his devil fruit right now is low.

"It's okay Decker," Noah said softly. "It's me Noah. You're okay. You're safe. You're with friends. Ryu's here too."

"Ryumi..." Dec muttered softly. Noah looked at Ryu, he needed to be more eye level for Dec, he must be having problem seeing again, and needed Ryu to be close for him to see him.

"I'm here mate," Ryu smiled as he leaned in close to Dec's face so he would see him. "We're getting you some help, okay? So just trust me and Noah, okay?"

"Neo..." Dec repeated softly. Losing what little energy he had quickly.

"He'll be here soon Dec, I promise," Ryu smiled as he lightly touched Dec's face and rubbed his thumb against Dec's cheek. It was a calming technique that they had discovered to help Decker calm down when really worked up or wakes up terrified from nightmares. "Okay? You rest up. Neo will probably crawl right into your bed the moment he gets here. I won't leave you till he gets here, got it mate?"

"Right..." Decker nodded weakly. "Everything hurts and feels cold…" Dec's head was resting against Noah's chest, not that either of them really noticed or cared. Dec has never really been into women and Noah knew that Dec wasn't doing it on purpose and she was use to Ryu being clingy and cuddling like this when he was having nightmares and wasn't sleeping. Plus, she was tall for a female and both of her male lovers were shorter than her, so their heads ended up in her chest at some point or another. Plus, Darrius was a hugger so his head ended up between her breasts, he also always apologises for it too. He keeps forgetting he's shorter than her, since he use to be taller than her. It's adorable to both Ryu and Noah, the way he acts like a cute little kid as he bows repeatedly when he apologizes frantically.

"We'll get you warmed up soon, promise," Ryu told Dec who looked about ready to pass out at any given moment. "We need to get him to the infirmary, now."

"Follow me," Marco told them as he pointed someone. "Jayson! Tell the nurses we have a devil fruit eater was shot in the stomach with a sea-stone bullet-yoi! He has lost lots of blood and I have his medical file here for them to look over quickly." Handing the file to the man called Jayson who nodded his head and ran off.

"So Marc," Thatch said as he walked with them. "Who are the kids?"

"Some of 'blondy's' as you called him, crew-yoi," Marco answered.

"If you want to live to see another day, don't call Neo, 'blondy' to his face," Noah told the whitebeard pirates. "He hates it." The fact that the murder used to call him that only added to the dislike. "With a bloody passion."

"For the same reason why no-one calls Noah, 'Princess' if they want to live too," Ryu told them. Not wanting to say or explain more than that for now. "We all have pet nicknames we hate. Mine is Ryumi and Drago."

"Didn't the boy in her arms call you 'Ryumi' like two seconds ago?" Thatch asked as he pointed at Decker.

"'Her' has a name," Noah said looking annoyed as Dec seemed have passed out.

"And what's the pretty lady's name?" Thatch grinned.

"Noah and don't call me 'pretty lady,'" she told Thatch. "It's Grim Reaper."

Noah could feel more staring and could hear whispers and she knew it was about her. She wasn't an idiot. Damn stupid ship being full of damn annoying males that weren't her crew. At least her crew didn't see her as eye-candy and try to fuck her with their eyes.

"Ryumi dear, make them back the fuck off," Noah said in an overly sweet voice.

Marco could tell that 'sweet' voice was really just the young female pirate being overly irritated by the others. Marco has never understood the reason why some people get overly excited by the presence of a female. Or why they act like fucking idiots. Sure, Noah was pretty, quite beautifully actually. But she was young enough to be their sister or hell, even for some of the others, she was young enough to be their daughter. They shouldn't just eye her off.

"Grim Reaper?" Thatch repeated. "Why would they give such a pretty lady such an awful dark name?"

"I gave it to myself actually," Noah said in the overly sweet voice again. Why does Marco have a feeling that if it wasn't for the fact that Noah was holding Decker, that she would probably be chasing Thatch around and trying to kill him with her scythe? "And for a very specific reason too."

Marco noticed that it was starting to get quite warm, which was odd since this island and its climate was autumn based so it should be cool, not warm. Unless… Marco looked over at Ryu who seemed to be rather irritated.

"Oh? And what is that?" Thatch asked dumbly.

"Because I'm a bringer of death, like the Grim Reaper and we both have scythes," Noah answered easily enough.

"Go back to the kitchen Thatch," Marco told the idiot chef. Marco needed to get rid of the idiot before he gets himself killed by either Ryu or Noah. "You're only going to flirt with the nurses and get in their way-yoi. Which is going to piss Mari right off. Plus, you are flirting with someone who is clearly taken already."

"What?" Thatch said dumbly.

"You're only going to get in the way-yoi," Marco informed his brother. "And Noah is already taken. So stop flirting with her, she's not interested and you're going to get yourself killed by either her or her boyfriend."

"Who's her boyfriend?" Thatch asked. He had mostly been looking at and paying attention to Noah that he hadn't really given Ryu a look at. So he had no idea that Ryu was working out how to kill him. Right now turning him into four separate piles of ashes sounded good. He was fingering his swords at his hip.

"Ace's and Sabo's brother-yoi," Marco answered.

"What…? Who?!" Thatch asked confused by the statement. The rest of the crew immediately stopped looking at Noah at that statement.

"Dragon," was Marco's only response.

That had everyone looking at Ryu like he had suddenly grown a second head. This kid was their kid brothers' brother!? Now that a lot of them looked at the kid more carefully… he does look a lot like Ace…

"It's rude to stare," a female voice said as she walked over to them. She was tall, taller than Noah with long chocolate brown hair, tanned skin and sharp intelligent gold eyes."I'm Mari. Stand-in Head Nurse. I will be in charge of your friend. Let's hurry it up to the infirmary. From what I heard from Jayson, I needed him yesterday."

"Coming Mari," Marco said to her as they picked up the pace to the infirmary.

"I have Chloe and Zoe getting everything I need to work ready so that I can just jump right in and operate," Mari told Marco as she was reading Decker's file. "We're lucky the kid doesn't seem to have any medicine that he is allergic to. Makes giving him drugs to knock him out and for the pain he is going to be in when he wakes up a hell of a lot easier for us in the long run. So he has a pretty good time recovering, except when it comes to sea-stone. It takes him twice as long to heal from it as it does others." Then she looks to Noah and Ryu. "He is going to be on bed rest for at least a week and not do anything strenuous for between two to four weeks. If he starts bleeding from the wound at all, he has to stop whatever it he is doing and get it fixed again. You won't like it, but he has to be under the watchful eye of a doctor for at least two weeks. So you will just have to stay with us for that long, after that, it will be about him just doing things slowly and not overexerting himself. By the way, whose notes are these? They are very well kept and easily to understand. I would love to meet the doctor or nurse who wrote them."

"You can't," Ryu suddenly looked so sad. Noah wasn't sure what to say. No-one had ever asked to meet Ellie before, despite how impossible it was for the nurse doctor lady to meet Ellie.

"Why not?" Mari frowned. "I'm not going to steal them away or anything. But I thought that maybe they could show my nurses how to take notes."

"Mari, think for a moment on why you can't meet the person-yoi," Marco told her. "Why they are here. Why you have one of their medical files."

Mari looked at Marco as she opened the door to the infirmary, they had managed to lose Thatch along the way. Think about it…?

"Oh… my apologies, that was insensitive of me," Mari said as she realised it. The reason why they were here for help. The reason why she had the medical file. It was because whoever had been the doctor, whoever had written these notes. They were no longer here, that was why.

"It's fine," Noah said bitterly. "How were you meant to know?"

A nurse walked over to Noah and tried to take Decker out of her hands, which only earned the nurse a kick in the shin. Noah was not going to just 'handover' their chef, she was responsible for him.

"What the hell was that for!?" the nurse complained on the ground as she held onto her shin.

"Don't touch him without asking first, bitch," Noah growled at the nurse.

Mari sighed. Why does this remind her of something? Or rather, remind of two certain young men when they first came.

"We may need your help, but that doesn't mean you can just touch him freely," Noah told the nurse. "Or try to take him from us."

"I don't have time for this, put him in the bed," Mari told Noah. "I have to operate and get that bullet out of him before the sea-stone does some permanent damage to his body. Chloe! Did you get the blood I asked for?!"

"Yes Mari!" a young blonde nurse nodded.

"Zoe! Did you get the tools and bandages I wanted?!"

"Yes Mari!" what looked to be the same blonde nurse answered. Apparently Chloe and Zoe were twins.

"Is the operation room ready?"

"Yes madam!" they both answered.

"Then let's go!" Mari ordered the twin blonde nurses, then she turned to Ryu and Noah. "I'm taking him to our operation room now. Jayson said he was a devil fruit eater, yes?"

"Right," Noah nodded as she gently put Decker on the bed. "Over half of our crew is."

"Amber! Get Melody! She's the resident fruit expert nurse," Mari told the non-whitebeards. Mari wasn't sure what their crew was called. "I'll be using sea-stone on him to make it easier for the operation. The last thing we need for him to lose control of his powers or for them to act up while we're getting the bullet out of him. You're welcome to wait here or outside the operating room. I'm not sure how long it will take, it depends on a few things. Like if the bullet is whole or if it has broken into pieces and other small details like that." Letting them know the truth. How long this takes depends on a few things.

"Mel said she'll meet you in the operating room Mari!" a black haired nurse, Amber, said as she got back.

"Good," Mari nodded as the twins took either side of the bed and Mari grabbed a clipboard and kept hold of Decker's file. "You'll get both your friend and his medical file back when I am finished with them. The medical file will take some time, so that I can update it with this incident and report the recovering rate and things."

"Understood, thank you," Noah nodded then decided to add on. "Hopefully you will have done it before our captain gets here… he is not going to happy… and the first he is going to want to do when he get here is just crawl up to next Dec."

Mari raised her eyebrows. "Oh? And why is that?"

"We're here," Noah answered simply. "He won't be happy about us accepting help from people we barely know, let alone know if we can trust or not."

"No, I understand that and why he would be unhappy. Probably be myself if I was in your boat. What I meant was, why would he crawl up with your friend Decker?" Mari told Noah.

"They're boyfriends," Ryu answered for her.

"Neo doesn't like being by himself unless needed," Noah shrugged- seeing no point in lying about it. Neo has a pet fear about being alone and by himself, he hates it and avoids it unless needed. Like say, for example, when he decided to go fight Whitebeard without telling his crew. She was still annoyed about that. "And what Ryu said too. Our shipwright also has a crush on them both, though she tries to hide it. The only two that can't tell are Neo and Dec themselves. It's obvious they like her back as well."

"There is to be no sex until your friend is healed," Mari bluntly told them.

Noah cracked up laughing. She thought that comment was way too funny. If her captain really wanted something, there was no way in hell they would be able to stop him. Besides, he knows Dec and how he recovers better than anyone. He wouldn't do something that could hurt him. He loves Decker. "I don't even have think they had gone that far yet so that won't be a problem. Besides, Dec and Neo know each other better than anyone. Neo would never hurt him or do anything that could possibly hurt him."

"Alright then, but you still have to tell him no sex," Mari told Noah.

"I don't want to be the one to tell him that. He'll likely punch me for even thinking that he would do that to Dec," Ryu crossed his arms over his chest as he saw Noah looking his way, pleadingly.

"If Sarah and the others get here before Neo, should we pawn it off to Sarah to tell him? Because I don't want to tell him that either," Noah said as they followed Mari and the twin blonde nurses who quickly walked Decker to the operation room.

"If worse comes to worse, I'll tell him for you-yoi," Marco told them as he walked with them as well. "I'm an immortal phoenix, nothing he does will kill me."

"Yes please," both Noah and Ryu breathed out in relief. Sure, they love their captain and they know he wouldn't do anything to hurt Decker. But still, saying stuff like that just didn't feel or sit right. Because it almost sounds as if they think Neo will hurt Dec.

They stopped outside the operation room as the nurses walked into the room. Noah wasn't going to be going anywhere till Decker came out and she knew that Ryu was in the same boat. That neither of them were going to leave until they knew that was he fine and saw him themselves.

Ryu leaned against a wall to wait it out, closing his eyes as he did so. It was stressful for the normally lazy navigator, well lazy unless he was training.

"I'll go see if we can reach Ace and Sabo and see how long till they'll get back-yoi," Marco told Ryu and Noah. Noah was sitting down and leaning against the wall in her scythe across her lap. "Try not to kill anyone while I am gone."

"I'll make no such promises," Noah responded.

"I second that," Ryu voiced.

"It's not a promise, it's a request," Marco told the pair. "I don't need the extra paperwork-yoi."

"We can try, but if someone tries to hit on Noah, the request is going out the window," Ryu stated.

"Just throw the idiot into the sea," Marco requested. "I don't have to do paperwork then-yoi. Luka!" Calling for someone from his division who was nearby.

"What up commander?" Luka asked as he walked over.

"Keep our idiot brothers from hitting on Noah, she's the girl obviously, the best you can for me," Marco said putting a hand on his shoulder. "If someone tries something, throw them into the ocean without hesitation."

"Sure Commander Marco," Luka nodded as he stood near Noah and Ryu. "I'm Luka Crossia. Nice to meet you."

"Gol D. Ryumi. If you call me Ryumi I'll throw you in the ocean. Or maybe fry you or cut you into little pieces. Haven't decided," Ryu replied. "Either way call me Ryu."

"Lockia Noah," Noah nodded.

"A scythe is a interesting choice in weaponry," Luka commented as he was looking at the weapon. "Why did you chose that?"

Noah watched the man carefully. He didn't seem to be trying to get a better look at her cleavage nor anything. He seemed generally interested in her scythe. Was this man married or gay or something?

"Reasons," Noah answered. "Why?"

"It's not a weapon that you see many use is all," Luka answered. "I design weapons personally. So I was curious."

"None wield it like Noah. She amazing, it's like she's dancing when she wields it," Ryu stated with admiration filling his tone.

"Really?" Luka asked looking really interested. "Is it light or heavy? How balanced is it? What material is it made of? I would love to see you use it one time if that was okay with you."

A nurse walking by couldn't help but lightly chuckle at the sight of Luka with the two new people. Luka was probably a good choice here, he wasn't into staring at people, though, weapons were another matter. The guy has this strange obsession with weapons and how they are used. Sure, he becomes interested in the people who use them, but only in a matter of how they use their weapon. The guy only really has a mind for weapons and his sweetheart on their one protected islands.

* * *

A few hours later… back with the Storm Riders...

Darrius watched as Neo was pacing up and down the ship. So far, their captain hasn't killed them but he has been oddly quiet. Darrius wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, though, something tells Darris that it was a bad thing. Since there was a saying that something like, "it is always calmest before the storm?" or something like that at least anyway. What it meant Darrius wasn't completely sure, but if he had to guess, he would guess that it means that things are calm before shit really hits the fan.

To make things worse, they knew it was coming. But the when it will happen, and who will end up wearing that shit, well, Darrius had no idea. Anything could set Neo off, so anyone could end up wearing that shit.

"How long till we're there Darrius?" Neo asked in a very calm voice.

"Very soon captain!" Darrius answered. "Half an hour at the most! We should see the Moby Dick any moment now!"

The crew started to back away slowly from Neo, sensing his anger rising. Looks like Noah was going to be wearing the shit. The question, how badly?

* * *

 **Neo: 1 favs**

 **Noah: 3 follows**

 **Decker: 1 reviews**

 **Ryu: over 60 views**

 **I wonder how much trouble Noah is going to be? What is this twist about Ryu being Ace's twin brother? why did Ryu think Ace and Sabo were dead? Why did they think he was dead? keep reading to find out!**

 **Yui and Sarah: fav, follow and review minna!**

 **till next chapter guys. here is a character list.**

Characters- 

Storm Rider Pirates:

 **Captain- Neo**

 **First Mate- Noah**

 **Chef- Decker**

 **Navigator- Ryu**

 **Helmsman- Darrius**

 **Shipwright- Sarah**

 **C** **ommunication expert and information specialist** **\- Yui**

Others:

 **Bookeeper- Dest**

 **Jack of all trades and nurse- Chi**

 **Swimmer and devil fruit saver- Sai**

 **Blacksmith, weapon expert and inventor- Ki**

 **Doctor- Kris**

 **Archaeologist- Al**

 **Sniper- Aaron**

 **Cabin Girl- Cate**

 **Cabin Boy- Danny**

 **Assistant chef and pastry chef- Mirror**

 **Treasurer and thief- Ka**


	3. Chapter 2

**and we are back with another chapter! sorry this too a little bit. been busy and was focusing on Sky Raiders and a few side projects. anyway, to the reviews!**

 **Guest666-60**

 **Thank you. I hope you keep enjoying the story and that this chapter tickles your fancy. encase no-one noticed. I fixed something up in the previous chapter due a reason from someone helping with me the story. Sarah is no longer Neo's sister. anyway, on with the chapter! don't worry. I plan on still writing, so it's not going anywhere. it just doesn't have uploading schedule, so it will be random.**

 **Neo: we don't own One Piece or it's characters, but we do the OCs and this storyline! please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A brotherly reunion

That was strange. Ace and Sabo didn't answer their snail. They know the rule is when they are away on missions that they have to answer the snail. Sabo always answers the snail when Ace doesn't, and one of them always answers the snail. This was worrying. Marco better go tell Pops, and inform him of the situation that is going on with Neo and his crew as well. Marco has the strangest feeling that there's a storm heading their way, both literally and metaphorically.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN POPS GOT BEATEN!?" Ace shouted at some of the second division. He and Sabo were on their way to go report in and let Pops know that they were back early. They had gotten back a few hours ago, but they had both been tired and decided to rest in their room before doing the report.

Sabo had just woke up a few minutes ago saying that they should go report in now. Because Marco will go in mother-hen mode if he tries calling them and they don't answer. Sabo had left their snail on Blue Striker by accident, the small ship that the brothers take when they go on missions. With Ace's small one-man vassell called Striker tied to the back of it.

On their way to see Pops, some of their division had seen them and started to chat up their division commanders. Sabo, being Sabo, of course wanted to go right away to report to Pops and said that they could talk later but Ace being Ace, insisted that they find out if anything new happened while they were gone. Sabo agreed, thinking it wasn't that bad of an idea to find out if anything new happened while they were away. Not that he really thought any happened while they were gone.

Until Peter said something about Pops losing a fight. Neither Ace or Sabo could believe it, this is Pops after all. He has never lost a fight before, ever. Except to Gol D. Roger but that's a different story and matter altogether.

"I'm with Ace on this, what the hell do you mean Pops was beaten?" Sabo asked their division members who they were talking which were Peter, Jack, Ben and George.

"Yeah two of the members of the crew of the guy that beat pops came in with a third badly injured one," Jack told them.

"Yeah, Marco brought them in," Ben nodded. "The girl is hot."

"And one of them can turn into a dragon!" George told his division commanders excitedly. Since he was just just a few years older than them, but acted younger than them. "It was so cool!"

"Who are they?" Sabo asked them.

"The girl's name was Noah I think..." Peter said thinking about it. "I didn't catch the injured guy's name and the dragon dude was called R-"

"Ace! Sabo!" Marco walked up stopping Peter from saying Ryu's name. He wanted to surprise them.

Ace was standing there like a idiot, looking like a goldfish with his mouth open in shock that someone had managed to beat Pops. While Sabo smiled and waved to Marco.

"Hey Marco!" Sabo said as the older blond walked up to them. "Sorry, we got back a little while go but we were tired and had a rest in our room. We were just on our way to see and report in to Pops now."

"Someone beat Pops!?" Ace said grabbing Marco's shirt and shaking him. "What do we do!? Is that true!? Who are they!? Where they are!? What is this thing about having some of their crew on board!? Who are they!?"

"You should report to Pops first then you can meet them yourself," Marco dodged the question, determined for it to be a surprise.

"The guy who beat Pops is on the ship?" Sabo asked. He knew something was up, Marco seemed to be dodging some of their questions for some reason.

"No, he is still on his way as far as I know-yoi," Marco answered. "Some things happened and I offered the crew our help. They took it, very reluctantly let me tell you. Except one, though he has different reasons for not being reluctant."

Sabo raised his eyebrows up at Marco. What was that meant to mean?

"Seriously Pineapple! Who the hell is this guy who beat Pops?" Ace asked, wanting to know who it was. They had to be strong and powerful and well-known.

Marco had a tic mark appear on his head. He still needed to kill Thatch for corrupting the young commanders and getting them to call him names; like pineapple, mango, turkey and flaming pigeon, plus some others as well.

"The kid's name is Neo and you can meet him when he gets here," Marco told Ace. He wasn't going to say more than that on the matter. "We're reporting to Pops, now-yoi."

"Right, Mom," the two young commanders smirked as they took off running and laughing.

Marco was once again going to kill Thatch later, after he kills Ace and Sabo for calling him 'mom' again. "Get back here you brats-yoi!" Marco shouted as he went after them. He knew where they going, he was there too after all. And Pops wasn't going to protect or save them this time.

* * *

Noah looked worrying over at Ryu as Decker was struggling and screaming against the sea-stone that had him down against the bed. In all honesty, Noah thought he was going to be out like light between the surgery and drugs and how exhausted their chef looked. He was still cold and pale, but they had an I.V with blood in his arm right now. Decker had actually attacked Ryu. Decker has never done that before. The nurse called Melody was bandaging up Ryu's bleeding arm.

Everything was fine just moments ago. Decker was asleep- still feeling a little cold and looking pale, but the nurses said that was normal because of how much blood Decker had lost. But he would feel warmer as the day went on and he would be back to a healthy glow after a day or two. Besides a few small screams and whimpers, the surgery had gone without any problems. They were able to remove the bullet, it just took a bit of time since it had broken into pieces and they had to make sure they got all of it. Since when a little a piece of sea-stone is in Decker's body and blood could have dangerous repercussions later on down the track.

They then gave him some medicine that was meant to help him and suddenly, this happened. Noah's not sure what happened, it was like Decker was awake but not awake at the same time.

Ryu tried to talk to Decker, to get him to calm down and tell him that everything was alright, but when Decker had seen him. He grabbed something sharp that was nearby and stabbed it into Ryu's arm and cut it open a little. Ryu turned dragon and laid across gently as the nurses grabbed some seastone chains they had and tied Decker down.

Noah glared at Mari. "What the hell did you do!?"

Mari was looking through several books and Decker's medical file. "I don't understand what happened. I have never seen this kind of reaction before."

"Could it be because of the sea-stone?" Melody voiced up as she finished up with Ryu's injury. "Certain medication can act up with devil fruit eaters after they have had sea-stone in their system and they're still recovering, it can cause them to go into a of semi-consensus. Where depending on their life, can cause them to go back to their first basic instinct. Into a sort of survival mode if you will. So in your friend Decker's case, that's a fight and flight response. Everyone around him is an enemy, friend and foe alike."

"How long will effect last?" Ryu asked, worried because of hard Decker was fighting against the sea-stone on him right now. He might break something if he kept this up, or worse, reopen up his wound.

"Well, it depends on individual really," Melody answered truthfully. "And what ingredient in which medicine it is as well. It could last a few minutes, a few hours or even a few days. I can't say for sure. Mari? Show me what you gave the kid." Walking over to Mari as they were talking and going over the file and books and medication.

"Neo is going to kill me if he sees Dec like this..." Noah whined and muttered to herself.

The mentions of Neo's name had Decker stop struggling and screaming for a moment, as he had a pleading look in his eyes then he went back to screaming and struggling.

"That was an interesting response..." Melody commented. "Try it again. It seemed to have a calming effect."

"Try what? Saying Neo?" Noah asked as Decker stopped fighting again. Looking at Noah with pleading eyes. He wanted Neo… It really shouldn't surprise Noah, whenever Dec gets really upset or worked up, it was Neo who was able to calm him right now. "The captain will be real soon. How about Ryu sings you Neo's song?"

Decker calmed right down and nodded his head. "Neo..."

"Why me?" Ryu asked Noah looking annoyed that she said he was going to do it.

"Because your a guy, obviously," Noah answered as she walked over to the bed and was untying the chains, which was making many of the nurses worried. "And Neo is too."

"Neo…?" Decker repeated as he looked at Ryu and Noah with pleading eyes. "Safe..."

"He'll be here real soon Dec, I promise," Noah smiled. She went to touch Dec's hair but stopped seeing the fear in his eyes. He was so scared… and seemed so out of it. It just showed how safe Neo and his presence made Decker feel, how much they care about each other, and shows how much he wanted him.

"Whatever," Ryu said. He couldn't say no because of Decker's pleading eyes and how scared he seemed to be. If singing 'Neo's song' as they call it, was going help Dec relax and calm down, then he guessed he could do it. Now Ryu wasn't a bad singer, far from it actually, but he was shy. He hasn't sang in front of anyone since his village. Whenever it was just him he would sing to himself. He was glad no one ever caught him. It's just singing was something his mom taught him to do and he learned everything about singing from her. "But only if everyone else leaves. I don't feel comfortable singing with so many people in here."

Decker made a whimpering sound. Noah needs to remember next time Neo isn't here and something like this happens, that she needs to grab something of Neo's from the ship. Like one of his jackets or his pillow or something, something that had his scent and presence on it, so that they can use to help keep Decker calm. They're probably lucky that he hasn't used his devil fruit powers yet.

"All of us?" Melody asked.

"One nurse can stay to look after Decker and Noah is fine," Ryu answered. Since he knew that one of the nurses needed to be here in case something goes wrong or something. And Ryu didn't mind if Noah heard him sing, she wouldn't tease him or anything about it.

"Mari? You or me?" Melody asked her.

"About we get Chloe to stay so we can talk and work out some things out?" Mari said to Melody. "That way you can tell me where I've went wrong so I don't make this mistake again."

"Do you mind Chloe?" Melody asked.

"I don't know mind," Chloe said as Zoe was picking something things up.

"I'm going to go on break," Zoe told her sister. "I'll see you later Clo."

"Okay Zo," Chloe nodded as her twin left and Mari and Melody got the others nurses to leave and the left themselves. Deciding to go to their office to talk over this.

"Alright, I'm going to sing Neo's song now, Dec. I'm not as good as Neo so you may not like it. I don't think I'm good at all, but I'll try," Ryu told Decker who just nodded his head, looking excited and happy. It was almost like he was a little kid. "Cut straight the illusion and soar from the confusion. To a Blue-Sky Revolution. Let it go and sing your heart out. Don't you sweat, the regret."

* * *

Neo jumped onto the deck of the Moby Dick. He didn't look happy or impressed, though, the Whitebeard Pirates were probably lucky that Storm Rider Captain wasn't using his devil fruit powers right now, or only the Maiden and Sea Gods would know what would be happening right now. Though, the Storm Riders have a pretty good idea.

"Infirmary, now," Neo said in a annoyed voice to the closest whitebeard pirate.

"You're the kid that beast Pops!" the whitebeard pirate shouted as he pointed at Neo.

"Take me to the infirmary, right now," Neo repeated looking rather annoyed. He didn't have time for this. He had to get Decker and make sure that he was okay before he has a few 'choice words' to say to his First Mate.

"You really don't want to get in my cap-" Sarah froze as she heard a voice singing Neo's song. They were pretty good, whoever they were. Not Neo good, obviously, but still good.

"Who's singing?" Yui asked. Speaking out loud the thought that everyone was thinking.

"It sounds familiar, but at the same time I've never heard them sing. I think I've heard the person talk before. Maybe he's a member of our crew?" Sarah suggested.

"Would have to be if they're singing Neo's song this well," Yui agreed. "Otherwise they would have messed it up by now, but whoever is singing hasn't yet."

Neo didn't recognize the singing voice, but he knew it at the same time. After all, it was Neo's song they were singing. Looks like he won't need a guide to the infirmary after all, since he was pretty sure that the voice was from someone singing in the infirmary. He could work out where the voice was coming from thanks to the wind. After all, Neo can control weather and wind was apart of that.

"You good with the ship Dar?!" Neo shouted to Darrius who was tying it to the Moby Dick.

"I'm fine with the Hurricane, Captain," Darrius nodded. Though, being left on his own with a group of enemies… he did not like that idea. "Give me two more minutes and I will be do-" Realising that Neo had already walked off. Please tell Darrius his crew hasn't just abandoned him. They better not have left him on his own! Because if they have, he is going back onto the Hurricane and wait for them.

Darrius looked around him, yep. They've ditched him. Damn them all to hell right now. Though, Darrius was wondering why Ryu was singing. He knew his lovers voices anywhere, so he knew that was Ryu's voice.

"Who are you?" one of the whitebeard pirates asked Darrius who stiffened.

"... going back to my ship, bye," Darrius replied as he hurried back to the Hurricane.

"Am I the only one who thinks that guy is scared of us?" one of the whitebeard pirates commented.

"Not just you," some of the others replied.

"Why is he scared of us? I mean, his captain beat ours," someone commented.

"Because we're the strongest crew in the world?"

"I would say it's because there's a lot of us and only one them," Izo told the crew. "Now, you all have jobs you're meant to be doing so hop to it." Clapping his hands to get the crew moving. Izo had noticed the guns under the other's jacket.

Izo walked over to the the other ship, which was much smaller than the Moby Dick. Though the small ship looked to be well taken care of by a good shipwright. He could tell the other, whoever he was, he was nervous. Not that Izo blamed him, they were large crew and most of them were intimidating looking.

"May I ask for you name?" Izo said as he held up one of his guns, but not in a threatening manner. "I noticed you used guns like myself and they looked quite nice. I'm Izo, Sixteenth Division Commander."

"... Darrius… I'm the Helmsman..." he answered slowly. He didn't know what was going on right now. Was this guy being friendly…?

"You have seemed to be have ditched by your friends," Izo chuckled lightly.

Darrius sighed. "What else is new?" he muttered. If Noah or Ryu were here they wouldn't have ditched him. He was use to the others ditching him though. They do it all the time.

"Do you mind if I ask what your crew is called? I don't recognize your Jolly Roger," Izo commented as he looked at it.

"We call ourselves the Storm Riders," Darrius told Izo.

"Why?"

"Because our Captain is Storm Neo and he can pretty much ride a storm anywhere."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

* * *

Sarah and Yui followed Neo since he seemed to know where he wanted to go, despite the fact that the voice had stopped singing. Neo opened the doors to a room that he knew that the singing had been coming from.

What…?

Why was Ryu crying? And why was he hugging a stranger? Why were the strangers also crying? Even if said tears were well hidden. Wait, there were two of them. Who were these two strangers? What was going on here?

"Get the fuck off my navigator!" Neo growled as he stormed into the room. Yui was a little surprised that Neo didn't literally start and storm into the room.

"Wait Neo!" Noah got in the way, not wanting him to interrupt their reunion. She was going to get killed, she just knew it. Okay, Noah herself didn't get in Neo's way since she had Decker, but she put her scythe up and in her captain's way.

"Why should I!?" Neo shouted at Noah, he was still mad at her. Really mad, close being to pissed off.

"They're his brothers! You know the ones he thought died!" Noah explained, seeing that her captain was mad.

Neo stopped. "Ace and Sabo?" He remembered the names that Ryu had said that had once been his brother's. "But they're dead. They were burnt up with that village in the East Blue."

"Ryu never found their bodies and he didn't want to stick around any longer, remember?" Noah said to Neo. Dec was sleeping against Noah. To distract her captain further, she decided to bring his attention to Decker. Noah was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head resting in her lap and his arms hugging one of hers. "And Dec's been asking for you."

"How is my babe?" Neo asked as Noah moved off the bed so that her captain could lay with Decker. He curled up next to Decker, wrapping his arms around his chest. Neo had been so worried about his Dec.

Decker subconsciously snuggled closer to him, mumbling a soft "Neo..." Neo smiled as he just kept his arms around Dec and held him close. Neo had been so worried that he was going to lose his Dec. He was so glad that he was okay.

"Getting better," Noah told her captain, smiling at the scene. "Just slowly. You know how fast Dec's healing is, it just takes a little longer compared to you and some of the others."

"Right," Neo nodded as he snuggled Decker back, "But don't think I am going to forget about talking to you about this whole thing."

"Right Captain..." Noah said nervously. Well, at least Neo being with Decker has put him in a better mood and hopefully when they have 'their talk', he won't be as mad or pissed.

"Ace, Sabo. This is Neo, my captain," Ryu looked like a kid in a candy store right now. He looked so happy. Ever since Ellie died, that hadn't really been seen by any of the crew and he use to smile and laugh all time with his crew, not so much with strangers though. He was always mistrusting of strangers. It took Neo, Noah, and Sarah a while when they first met him to get him not to attack them at first sight. Neo and Sarah gave up after a while, but Noah kept coming, despite their protests.

"Nice to meet you," Neo said eyeing them carefully. Just because they were Ryu's brothers, that didn't mean he trusted them, especially not near his Decker. But he didn't have the heart to shoo them away, looking at how happy they made Ryu.

"Our head nurse and doctor and her right hand both suggest holding off from sexual activity till Decker has recovered," Marco told Neo as he walked into the room. "Two weeks minimum."

Sarah cracked up laughing. Was someone actually trying to tell Neo what to do? Oh gods, that was hilarious. She highly doubted that anyone could tell Neo what to do. He barely listened to their guardian and his parents when they had been alive, so why would he listen to anyone else?

Actually, the only people that could get away with telling Neo what to do was Dec. But that didn't mean that Neo did what Dec told him, he was just able to get away with it more than anyone else could, and Neo was more likely to listen and do what Dec told him. But the chance of it happening was still once in a blue moon.

Ace wasn't sure what to say to this 'Neo' guy. He was his brother's captain and has obviously been taking care of Ryu since they were separated. But he was also the guy who had beaten Pops. Ace wasn't sure if he wanted to thank Neo, or try to beat him into a bloody pulp. Sabo seemed to make the choice for him by saying, "Thank you for taking care of our little brother."

"Oi! I'm older than you, Sabo!" Ryu reminded him. "Ace and I are twins! And your birthday is after ours!"

"Whatever you say little brother," Sabo shrugged.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Neo snapped at Marco. Marco was wondering where and what happened to the polite young man who had challenged Pops right now. The kid pretty much had perfect manners when they had first met and he had challenged Pops. But now… it was like those manners never existed in the first place. "I will do whatever I want, whenever I want!" His grip on Decker tightening. Fear flaring up in his eyes for a moment. "I'm not going to do something that would hurt my Decker, and I won't let anyone separate us!" Neo's eyes flashing red as thunder rang in the background.

"Neo, I don't think he was suggesting that he was going to separate you two," Sarah stated softly to try and calm Neo down.

"It was nice knowing you Marco," Ryu pet his back in sympathy.

Marco has no idea what just happened, but he could see right now why Noah and Ryu didn't want to be the ones to break the news to Neo. He seems to misunderstand what people are saying pretty quickly, or maybe just reading too much into it? Marco wasn't sure. And he was being overprotective, maybe even more than Pops and probably Marco himself. As well as stubborn, Marco was sure the kid was stubborn too. It will be best to tell the crew to stay away from the Storm Rider Captain right now. The young captain seemed to be afraid that they were going to separate him from his lover. He'll also have to the tell the nurses to be careful with what they say and do near him, especially with and about the Decker.

Chloe had noticed the reaction and made note of it to tell the others. It seems that there was some of underlying fear and separation issues with the blond captain. They were going to be careful. The kid is probably the type they will have to tell him everything before they do it, or they will end up hurt if they try to touch their patient.

"So how did the reunion go?" Marco decided to change the subject. Despite a really pissed off looking Neo. Marco was hoping that a change in subject would help make calm down the Storm Rider Captain, and get him to relax.

"Great!" Ace told Marco. "Ryu is joining us!"

Sabo looked at Ace funny. "That did not come up at all Ace, what are you talking about? The three of us pretty much cried and hugged. There was no talking, except for us all mumbling how we thought the other dead." What was Ace going on about? He did just think that because Ryu knew that they were alive that he would leave his current crew to join their crew? That would be same as Ryu thinking since Ace and Sabo were alive, that they would leave the Whitebeards to join his crew.

"And I already have a crew, can't come with you," Ryu told his twin. "Besides my boyfriend and girlfriend are on my crew."

"YOUR WHAT?!" Ace shouted.

"Oh? A player are you Ryu?" Sabo teased him. "Playing for both teams?"

Lightning flashed and thunder crashed. The sea suddenly got really rough and the wind sounded like it was screaming. They could all hear hear hail the size of meat balls hitting the wood and windows. Neo was not happy; he was pissed. He was starting storm up, though, whether it was on purpose or not, was a different matter altogether. Since Neo's fruit reacted with his emotions.

"Neo! It's okay! I'm not leaving!" Ryu said moving away from his brothers and going to his captain. It might be best if they got everyone that wasn't a member of their crew to leave the room until they get their captain to calm down. Neo seemed to be in a foul mood, a really bad foul mood, and jokes are not being seen or taken as that.

"Breath captain, breath," Noah told Neo as she walked over. "It will be best if you guys leave for a little bit. Sorry, when Neo gets worked up like this, it takes a while to calm down."

"But!" Ace started saying as Sabo and Marco both put their hands on his shoulder. There was something going on that they didn't understand. It was best if they let the crew calm their captain.

"We'll go-yoi," Marco told Noah. "If you need us, just give a shout." Which earned a growl from Neo and more thunder clashing and lighting flashing.

"Where's Darrius?" Ryu looked around the room in worry.

"I think he stayed at the ship," Sarah answered.

"Did he volunteer or did you guys just leave him again?" Ryu crossed his arms over his chest.

"He may or may not have been ditched," Yui answered.

"Noah we need to get to the ship to him. Let's go" Ryu stated, sighing in annoyance at the others.

"You go, one of us should stay with the Captain and try to calm him down. Dec can't be moved in his condition. Just make sure that the Hurricane is tied to this ship and come back here with him. Maybe seeing all of us together will help calm Neo down."

"I guess you're right. I'll be back soon, okay?" Ryu kissed Noah on the cheek.

Noah gave Ryu a kiss back. "Course my little dragonfire."

"I'll come with," Sarah offered, trying her best time hide the jealousy she was feeling. She wanted to hug Dec and Neo too...

"You better apologize if you are," Noah told Sarah in a stern voice. Then she added in a whisper, "You should tell them."

"Of course," Sarah smiled as she left with Ryu to get their helmsman, Darrius. She ignored the other statement though. There was no way in hell she was going to tell them. She couldn't face the rejection. She couldn't lose her best friends.

"You know she's not actually going to apologize, right?" Neo pointed out, though he still looked mad.

"It's Sarah, you never know what's going to happen with her," Noah laughed and waved it off.

"That is true," Neo said thinking about it for a moment.

"Now captain," Yui said in a sweet voice. "Can you please call off the storm? None of us feeling like drowning, or being struck by lightning, or being hit by heavy rain or hail, or being blown to another island. Did I miss anything Noah?"

"No, I think you covered everything," Noah told her.

"I started up a storm again… didn't I?" Neo said as he looked out of the window.

"Well, we call you Storm Neo for a reason captain," Noah laughed lightly and patted him on the shoulder. "You must be tried, it's been a trying day. How about we calm down and you get some shut-eye?"

"Not till Sarah gets back."

"You and Dec should really tell her how you feel," Noah was trying to play matchmaker.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. But like I said before, it's Sarah. Sometimes she surprises you. You never know what happens or what you get with her."

Neo took a few deep breathes and the storm dissolved as if it was never there in the first place. "Why are you suddenly saying this?"

"It's getting ridiculous watching you three dance around it. I am with Noah on this. You should just tell her," Yui stated.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Neo told them as he turned away from them fully. Noah is pretty sure it is to hide a blush on his face.

"You and Dec like Sarah as more than just friends. You like her like you do each other and none of you will just confess," Noah sighed. "All of us in the crew can tell. And it's getting hard to watch. You three should just confess already."

"In case you forgot, Dec doesn't really like women," Neo told and reminded Noah and Yui. It sounded like to the two girls that Neo was just trying to make up an excuse for not saying anything.

"Sarah is an exception to that. He likes her that way. We've all seen it. Plus Sarah likes you two the same way. It's clear as day to us," Yui sighed. "How the three of you fucking miss it is beyond all of us."

Noah knew for a fact that the captain was blushing from that comment from Yui. She could almost the steam raising from how embarrassed he is.

"We've brought Darrius back here… why is Neo blushing?" Sarah asked.

"NO REASON!" Neo shouted quickly as he hide his face near Dec.

"Should we just come and out right say it?" Ryu asked Noah. "And face the music later? After we run out of the room?"

"Don't you dare!" Neo hissed.

"Well I'm saying it anyway. It was also nice knowing you guys. Neo and Dec like you Sarah and Sarah likes you back. Now excuse me while I run!" Ryu stated as he practically ran out of the room.

Sarah was beet red as she covered her face with her hands.

"Well, if Ryu is going down we're probably going to go down with him," Darrius sighed. "Sarah loves Neo and Dec and they love her too!" Running out of the room as fast as he could, sliding out of it and into the wall into front of him. Ouch… okay, that is the last time that Darrius does something so stupid and brave. Actually, knowing Neo, it probably will be too.

"I for one happened to think it could have waited till Dec was awake so we could embarrass the hell out of the three of you, but I'm with my boyfriends on this one," Noah said. "You're already going to murder me, so I'm not afraid. Have fun love birds! Neo and Dec love Sarah and she loves them as well, three!" Noah laughed as she ran out of the room with her scythe, she wasn't going anywhere on this ship without it. She would show these Whitebeard Pirates why she is called the Grim Reaper if they weren't careful.

"Well I might as well follow those three idiots just to get this over with. Goodbye world it was nice knowing you. Sarah likes you two and they like you," Yui left the room as the other three before her did.

"I am going to murder them," Neo groaned as he hugged Dec more and didn't look at Sarah at all. Sarah was very, very red and definitely agreed with the sentiment.

"B-But is it true? Do you and Dec like me?" She had to ask.

"... do you like us…? Because it's not like we're officially together or anything..." Neo muttered as he snuggled Dec. Too nervous to look at Sarah.

"I like you both," Sarah admitted, staring at her feet. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I never said anything."

"That was why I didn't say anything either… since you're one my closest friends… and I wasn't sure how Dec would feel about it… or how he feels about you… I mean, we're still working out how we are, let trying trying to add another person… but, I think it should be okay..." Neo said. "We can talk to Dec about it when he is better."

"Okay..." Sarah nodded.

"But you could join us… if you want… just… don't hug Dec, he might feel it if he wakes ups and you're suddenly there."

"Why do I have the feeling you just want a hug on both sides?" Sarah lightly laughed but hopped into the bed and hugged Neo anyway.

"Because it very true," Neo confessed. "But I'm serious. Unless Dec knows before here that there was going to be someone else in here with us, he will probably freak when he wakes and suddenly finds him near him. He did when he first joined, Ellie join me us in a bed, nothing happened between us. Dec was having nightmares and I thought it would be good to have someone on each side, it did help him sleep before but he just about had a heart attack and freaked out majorly the next morning. So, never again am I going to surprise him like that."

"I remember. Me and Ryu both woke to hearing Dec scream. When we got into the room and saw Ellie hugging him on one side and you on the other Ryu was so jealous."

"Yeah, I don't think I ever saw Ryu that jealous before," Neo laughed. As he wrapped his left arm around Sarah. "Just… just Dec sometimes. You know it takes him a little while to get to use things, especially new things. I mean, it took him years to open up to us and be comfortable around us and just as he was finally feeling comfortable with everyone and everything in the crew…."

"I know, the traitor," Sarah nodded. "That's why you're so reluctant in getting new mates. Because Dec has a hard time dealing with new people and things and you're worried we're going to get betrayed again. Ryu's been so closed off to everyone since it happened especially given that she was carrying his child. Today was the first day since it happened I've seen him so happy. Then there's Noah, she's been more angry and has been taking it out on people or things that aren't our crew. Then Yui has been a lot more cynical, always on the lookout for someone that might betray us. Next there's Darrius."

"Who is even more of afraid of trusting people then I am. After all, the traitor was meant to be his friend, his childhood and best friend. I know he feels responsible for everything that happened." Neo completed that sentience.

"Then there was Dest, she needed some space, time to sort out her feelings," Sarah sighed. "I hope she comes back soon."

"There's also yourself Sarah. You haven't been eating much or sleeping much either. You've been absorbed in either training or working on the ship. And you feel thinner than I know is healthy," Neo told her. "Make sure you eat more, okay?"

"But I was the one that convinced you to allow the traitor on board after we found out it was Darrius's friend. It's my fault… And if I was stronger I wouldn't have been held hostage with Ellie. I should've died and not her… he was aiming for me. Ellie pushed me out of the way and took it herself."

"It's no-one's fault but the traitor's and the idiots who stood with him. None of us saw it coming, if he hadn't had to start to his own stupid crew, it never would have happened. So it's not your fault. It's not Darrius's fault. It's not my fault. It's not Noah's or Ryu's or Dec's or Dest's fault. It's no-one's fault. Besides, Dest will be back soon, she's been gone for 6 and half months, she must be missing us by now. And don't you dare say you should be dead. The traitor was going to kill you first to get to me since I had known you the longest out of all our crew, other than Noah. He had wanted to do that in some sick and twisted revenge plot for me taking Darrius away from him. I for one am glad you are still here. So don't you ever say you should be dead again. Got it?" Giving Sarah a small kiss on the cheek.

Sarah blushed and nodded her head as she hide her face in Neo's side. "Got it..."

"Good, because you didn't know I was going to make it a captain's order," Neo smiled. Neo yawned. "I'm going to sleep… feel free to sleep too." Neo was tired, not that Sarah or the others blamed him for being tired, he had used his devil fruit powers a lot today and he had fought a small group of marines as well, plus he had been worried about Decker as well.

"Sleep well Neo," Sarah whispered to her captain, snuggling against him.

Marco raised his eyebrows up as he saw some of the small Storm Rider crew running and laughing away from the infirmary. They had managed to calm their captain down, since the weather was fine again. But why were they running and laughing?

"We all know that Neo is going to slaughter us, right?" Yui panted lightly as they came to a stop on the deck of the whitebeard pirates ship, not really noticing the starring of the crew since they were use to being stared at.

"Yep, and I'm going to use my brothers as shields," Ryu stated.

"And me and Darrius are going to use you as a shield dragon butt," Noah smirked playfully.

"Ryu!" Ace shouted as he tackled his brother to the ground. "Sabo and I have decided to take you to meet Pops and introduce you to our division and the other commanders!"

"Don't forget about everyone else Ace," Sabo lightly chuckled. Sometimes because of Ace's behaviour, it was hard to believe he was the oldest out of the three of them. With Ace being a few minutes older than Ryu. Ryu pushed Ace off and stood by his crew, sticking his tongue out at his twin.

"Ace…?" Haruta said as he and Izo were coming over. They rarely saw Ace was like. "Sabo? How do you two know this guy?"

"Hello again Darrius," Izo smiled to him.

"Hello Izo..." Darrius said shyly as he hid behind Ryu and Noah.

"Sorry about Dar," Noah laughed as she looked behind at Darrius. "He's actually kind of shy. It's cute, but he hasn't always been this way. I'm Noah, First Mate of the Storm Riders. That's our crew here."

"I agree, Dar is so cute when he's like this," Ryu wrapped his left arm around him and kissed his forehead. "I'm Ryu, Ace and Sabo's brother. I'm also the navigator of this crew. I'm pretty sure I wasn't there from the start Neo would've gotten us lost more times than I can count. Like he did when I was sick."

"And I have already met Darrius you're gunslinging helmsman," Izo nodded. "He is quiet shy for a pirate, though you are right, it quite cute. But from the comment of he hasn't always been like this, I am guessing there is a story behind it."

"He's ours," Noah and Ryu both glared at Izo.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm going to steal your partner away," Izo smiled to Noah and Ryu. "I just agreed that he's quite cute being all shy like that."

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that incident?" Yui sighed. "I'm Yui. I'm the communication expert and information specialist. From what I have heard, you have all met our Captain Neo. We were mad when he turned up late to our meeting place and then told us he had beaten you're captain."

"Oh? Because you thought you were going to have us after you for it?" Haruta asked as some of the other commanders came over.

"Nope," Ryu answered. "Because we wanted to watch the fight in all honesty. I bet it would have been awesome!"

"Speak for yourself!" Darrius told Ryu. "We are on the ship of a man that Neo has beaten! We are all going to die!"

"My brothers won't allow that! We'll be fine. Ace and Sabo are members of this crew after all," Ryu pointed out.

"I can feel you all staring!" Noah snapped as she glared at some of the whitebeard pirates. "Our Captain isn't the only strong one in this crew. You want me to beat the shit out of you?!"

"Chores! Now!" Marco ordered the crew, a few were muttering which only had Marco glare at them and they away quickly. "My apologies Miss Noah. They are not use to having people who aren't our sisters on the ship."

"I have a bad feeling about what will happen when they start staring at Sarah. As I know they will," Ryu stated.

"Considering she won't have to do any shipwright things while we're staying here. Yeah, they're going to stare at her since she'll change into her town clothes," Yui sighed. "I feel sorry for anyone Neo catches staring at her for too long."

"So who was the dude bleeding all over our ship?" Fossa, another commander asked.

"Decker but we all call him Dec, he's our cook."

"I can see Thatch trying to be his friend and being overly friendly without meaning to be. He can never see when he starts flirting people, be them male or female," Namur sighed.

"If he stares at Sarah or Dec, himself, like he had at Noah that's not going to happen anytime soon. And Dec doesn't trust people easily."

"And I am guessing there is a story behind that," Sabo said. "And behind why you have such a small crew and no doctor?" Ryu looked suddenly very sad, more sad than Ace or Sabo ever saw him.

"Ellie, she was our doctor as well as our fourth lover. When she was killed she was… she was carrying my child," Ryu looked so heartbroken. He needed to tell his brothers this. They needed to know.

"Oh Ryu, I'm sorry baby brother," Ace said giving him a hug.

"You didn't have to tell if didn't want to Ryu," Sabo smiled lightly giving him a hug as well. The two of them trying to comfort their brother with hugs and pats.

"I'm going out on a limb here and guessing that you had a traitor," Izo stated. Darrius flinched as he grabbed the back of Noah's shirt, still in Ryu's arms. That was not a reaction that any of the whitebeards had expected from the young helmsman. Why did he react like that?

"...Yes we did," Yui answered. "But we don't talk about it and the wound for us is still fresh… it only happened 7 months ago. I think the only reason Ryu even told someone else about Ellie is because they are his brothers."

"And Darius's reaction-yoi?" Marco asked.

"I'm going to back to the _Hurricane_ … I don't want to here right now… I can't be here right now..." Darrius told Ryu and Noah.

"We'll come with you okay?" Ryu stated.

"I just want to be alone for a bit… call me when there is food, okay?" Darrius said not looking at either Noah or Ryu. "Since Dec isn't going to be cooking for a little bit, I'm guessing we're going to have their cook's food and eat with them." Talking about the whitebeard pirates.

"I would rather you all meet Pops first-yoi," Marco said with his what seemed to be his usual bored face expression, but the other commanders could that Marco was worried about the small crew. "We very excited to meet our guests, especially since you're the crew of the young man who beat him and because Ryu is Ace's and Sabo's brother. He wants to meet his sons' brother who they thought dead."

"Ryu are those mom's swords?" Ace asked as he looked at the swords at Ryu's side. One of the swords was in a white sheath and the handle of it looked to have a dragon wrapped a around it. Ace knew that the blade was jagged and made of obsidian. The other has black sheath and the handle of it had a flame on the tip. The blade was curved and made of diamonds, making the blade see through to a certain extent.

"I am a little overwhelmed right now..." Darrius smiled weakly. He hasn't really dealt lots of people since the traitor. "I just want to be in my room and rest for a little bit. It's been a long day."

"Long doesn't even cover it," Yui sighed. "First we were worried about captain because he was late, two days late. Then we had the stress of him telling about us he had beaten whitebeard. Then we were attacked by Marines. He decided to show up and only adding more stress," Pointing at and clearly speaking about Marco who only shrugged his shoulders. "Then Dec got shot and gods that was stressful. Do you have any idea how unstable our captain is mentally normally? Let alone if he had lost Dec? That island we were would have sunk into the sea. Then you decided to help us, which only added more stress since we all know what Neo is like." Still talking to and about Marco who just shrugged again.

"Your friend Decker is alive because the 'stress' I added," Marco pointed out while he was at it.

"Besides the point chicken wings," Yui told him.

Ace and Sabo were laughing their asses off as Haruta was snickering and the other commanders were trying to keep straight faces. Chicken wings, that was a new one that they haven't heard.

"My point is that it has been a long exhausting day and it isn't even over yet," Yui told the whitebeards. "Do you have any idea how stressful it was to be on the ship with Neo on the way here? Especially when you know he's not happy and that the smallest little thing could set him off? You have seen what his devil fruit can do, but you all probably have only seen the tip of his powers."

"And what is the point beside it being a exhausting day?" Marco asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"We're exhausted and can meet your captain later," Yui answered. "Physically and emotionally, especially emotionally."

"Alright then, but you will meets Pops," Marco told the small crew. "We have spare rooms if you would like to stay on our ship, or to make yourselves feel more comfortable, you are welcomed to go back to your ship."

"We're good with the _Hurricane_ ," Noah told Marco. "She's our home and home sounds like a good place to be right now. And no Darrius, Ryu and I are not leaving you and letting you be alone right now. You have that look."

"What look?" Yui asked as she looked at Darrius. Having no idea what Noah was talking about.

"A look that worries me and Ryu that you don't need to know about Yui," Noah told her. Last time Noah saw this look at Darrius face, he had cut himself. Ryu and herself walking in on it. Ryu had done something similar but it wasn't cutting, Ryu had overtrained himself. He had trained for at least four days straight without any sleep before he passed out in exhaustion.

"If our captain does something stupid- Ace, Sabo or Marco are allowed on the ship to get us, other than that, I would rather no-one come onto our ship," Noah told the commanders. "And I seriously suggest not separating or letting Neo out Decker's eyesight at all. He will have a break down and a freak if he is, and if you all think Neo's fruit was strong and scary, you have seen nothing. Dec's devil fruit power is far more dangerous than Neo's."

"What's more dangerous than someone who controls the weather?" Izo and Haruta asked out curiosity.

"Just think about it and work it out for yourselves, because I ain't talking," Noah told them.

"Alright, if dinner or any snacks are ready and none of you are up or moving around your ship, myself or the Second Division Commanders will come get you then," Marco nodded to Noah.

"I just realised something," Yui said. "Neo isn't going to eat."

"Oh gods..." Noah said as she face palmed. "You're right."

"And Sarah isn't going to eat today either… but not because of this," Ryu sighed. Sarah hadn't been eating more than one meal a day for the past 7 months and she had been working herself to the bone. No one could get her to stop.

Marco raised his eyebrow up. "And why is that?"

"Neo refuses to eat anyone else's food, he only eats what Dec makes, has since Dec joined us and Sarah… it's complicated with her."

"I'll see with the nurses how long it will be before Decker is allowed to start cooking," Marco told them. "And I'll get one of them to check on your friend Sarah as well. She looks a little bit thin for her height and age."

"Also, don't be surprised if the crew decides to throw a party for you Ryu," Vista told him.

"Why the hell would they do that?" Ryu asked, having gotten out of his brothers' arms.

"Because you're our little brothers' little brother," Vista told Ryu. "Back from the dead no less too! It's worthy of a party!"

"They just like to have any kind of excuse to throw a party," Marco sighed and told them. "We'll leave you now."

* * *

A few hours later… With Neo…

"You want to check on me? What for? I'm fine," Sarah stated.

"You're a devil fruit eater using their powers to hide something. You're overworking yourself to do so," Melody said. "I should know, i am a devil fruit expert."

"Keep it down," Mari told the pair. "The patient and his overprotective boyfriend are sleeping. Besides, Marco told us that your friends are worried about you."

"I… It's nothing I'm fine" Sarah subconsciously put her hand on her stomach.

"You are not fine Sarah," Mel smiled gently. "Please, let us help you. If you think I can't tell what is going or what it is you're hiding, then you have another thing coming. Who is the father? How far along are you?"

"I'm… I'm 7 months and the father… he… he… please don't tell the others," Sarah begged. The traitor had raped her moments before trying to kill her.

"Its okay, its okay," Melody told Sarah. "I won't tell if you don't want me to. Neither will the others. But you need to drop that illusion you're holding. It's only exhausting you" Sarah nodded, dropped the illusion and showing a very pregnant belly. "Now, let's move you to a different bed so I can check you out, Okay?" Sarah nodded her head and moved with help from Melody. Unfortunately for Sarah, Neo chose this moment to wake up. Waking up because he could feel her moving.

"Sarah…?" Neo said rubbing his eyes and looking towards her. "What's wrong…?" Sarah froze, no… no please no! She didn't want anyone to find out! It took Neo a few seconds but he noticed her belly. "... Sarah, when did this happen?"

"It… it happened 7 months ago… he… the traitor… he…" Sarah looked ashamed, she should've been able to stop him! She should've been able to shout and warn the others! But she was just so petrified.

Neo looked pissed as hell, thunder and lighting went off outside but then he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "I'm going to murder him if we ever see him again. Does Dest know? Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone of us for that matter?" He gave Dec a kiss on the head and split away from him as he got up out the bed and went to Sarah, looking at her seriously. "You should have told me. And you better have told Destiny, she's your sister."

"I didn't tell Dest, I was too ashamed. I couldn't even scream when he did it… I was too scared… I was terrified you guys would hate me," Sarah confessed.

"We could never hate you Sarah," Neo told her as he hugged her. "You didn't choose this. You didn't side with that traitor. I could never hate or blame you for this. And neither would the others. You have nothing to fear. If I knew earlier… we could have done something about it."

"I didn't want to hurt the child Neo. It had nothing to do with what it's father did. It didn't deserve it"

Neo laughed lightly as he kissed Sarah. "I didn't mean get rid of baby Sar, unless that's what you wanted to do. I meant…" Neo blushed slightly as he looked away. "I mean.. what I mean is…"

"I think Neo is saying he might said he liked you sooner and you could have sex to cover up the fact of who the baby's father was and said it was his," Melody laughed and told Sarah. Was this seriously the same overconfident who boy beat Pops? "That way you didn't have to worry about what your crew mates thought. Even though it's not your fault what happened to you."

"It is my fault…" Sarah stated softly.

"No, it's not and I don't ever want to hear you say it is again, understood? That's an order," Neo told Sarah then lightly put his hand on her stomach. "We won't let our baby be like like him. Yeah?"

"Our?" Melody said raising her eyebrows. "You just said ours to her baby."

"Yeah, it's mine, Dec's, and Sarah's!" Neo told Melody. "And no-one can tell me otherwise. Not even the baby's biological father, he is never having anything to do our child." The baby suddenly kicked at Neo's hand as if trying to get his attention back to it. Neo got all excited and squealed. "It moved! The baby moved!"

"Babies, there's two…" Sarah stated.

"Twins...?" Neo said slowly. "Even better! One is mine and the other is Dec's!" Neo got down low and hugged Sarah's tummy. "Two babies for two daddies. Do you know what we're having yet? The babies are okay right? You are 100% going to be eating more now. And no shipwright work or training till the babies are at least 6 months old!"

"I don't know what their gender is and the babies seem okay but I'm not a doctor. I'm fine, don't worry so much Neo," Sarah smiled. "I guess I should phone my sister shouldn't I?" She knew Destiny's snail number by heart. She also knew her sister took the thing with her when she left for a breather.

"You should..." Neo nodded.

"There's a snail right there beside you if you want to use it," Melody stated. Sarah nodded and went over to the phone and started dialing her sister's number. "We keep one here for emergencies."

* * *

At an unknown location…

A tall girl with long pink hair with sandy blonde streaks was reading a book with a cup of coffee at a cafe. It was a lovely evening and so quiet. The young woman loved but hated the quietness at the same time. It was nice, since it wasn't something she had a lot of when she was with the crew, but she was really starting to miss them after being away for 7 months now. She was especially missing her little sister. But she needed the space.

"I should think about going home soon," she said quietly to herself as she looked out to sea. It was a beautiful sunset view, the orange, red, yellow and pink were wonderful to see and look at on the blue sea and in the blue sky.

"Excuse me miss we have a phone call for you," a waiter at the cafe stated. The woman use to come to this cafe all the time with her little sister so it easy safe to assume she was the one calling her from here. She was the only one that knew the number.

"I'm coming," she smiled as she closed her book and picked up her coffee. Walking inside the cafe to take the call. She nodded to the young man who was at the counter next to the phone who handed it to her. "Good evening little sister, how are we?"

"Onee-chan I need to tell you something…"

"Have you finally confessed to Neo and Decker?"

"Kinda, but that's not what I need to tell you..."

"Oh? What do you mean by kind of Sarah? What happened? And what is it that you need to tell me?" Dest waved her hand and someone brought her a chair to sit in. She put her book in her lap and her coffee on the counter.

Ignis Destiny, 21 years old, a 188 centimetres tall with long pink hair with sandy blonde streaks and heterochromic eyes- her left one being pale purple and her right one being green. She was wearing a white turtleneck with tiny grey stripes and a half circle symbol cut out in her breast area, long dark blue skinny jeans, black high heeled boots, long cross earrings and a short star necklace. The necklace had been a gift from her sister for her birthday when Sarah was just 3. Sarah had been doing odd chores here and there to finally get enough money to buy the necklace her sister had been eyeing. The two of them were orphans and didn't really have anyone but each other. Destiny remembered their parent's death, but Sarah was too little to remember their accident. They were left in the care of an aunty who decided she didn't want the girls and left them at an orphanage, where they lived till they met Neo and his parents. The people there were cruel. They never beat them or anything but they did punish them severely whenever theory chores weren't done on time. Usually with not being allowed to sleep in the bed or going without lunch or supper or breakfast depending upon what time it was. That's why Dest knew her sister had to go through a lot of trouble to get the necklace for her. It was also why she never went anywhere without it.

The day they met Neo, his parents and their new guardian was the best day in their lives. It was very sad when Neo's parents had died, they were so good and had treated them all as they were their kids. But their guardian who took care of them after Neo's parents had died was a good man, despite the fact he was use to get so frustrated with Neo since he literally listened to no-one, until Decker came along. But even then, it's not like Neo always listened to Decker. Just, if you needed a mesage to get through Neo's ridiculously thick skull, Dec was the best one to do it. Destiny could remember how jealous and pouty Sarah had been when she found that out, and don't even get her started on how jealous her sister was when she found out that Neo liked Dec and kissed him. Those two boys have had an interesting relationship for roughly 2 years now. Not together but together at the same time.

"Dest… I'm… I don't think I can do this Neo… what if she hates me…" Clearly Neo was in the room with Sarah as she was making this phone call. Was Neo getting Sarah to ask her when she's coming back to the crew or something?

"I'm your big sister Sar, I could never hate you," Destiny told her sister. It was the truth, she was Sarah's big brother. She couldn't hate her.

"You sure?" Sarah sounded terrified and now Dest was worried.

"Sar? What's wrong? What happened? You're scarying me baby sister."

"I… I'm pregnant Dest… 7 months along…"

"Excuse me? What?"

* * *

With Neo...

"Do you want me to talk to Destiny for you Sarah?" Neo offered.

"Y-Yeah," it was clear Sarah was terrified of what Destiny would think of her now. "W-Will you explain it to her?" Sarah didn't want to relive it anymore than she already was.

"You let the nurse check you out and I will talk to Dest then," Neo smiled as he patted her head and took the snail from her. "Dest, it's Neo."

"Captain, I know your voice anywhere," Destiny replied. "What the hell happened to my baby sister?"

Neo walked to the over side of the room. "He raped her, before he turned on us. She's be hiding it since happened. Afraid about how we would all react. She couldn't bare to get rid of the babies, they haven't done anything in this. They couldn't really control who their father is."

Neo heard something in the background. He was guessing it whatever coffee or tea she was drinking off. "Are you saying my ex raped my baby sister?" she asked dangerously.

"I can hear him saying it wasn't rape. But we all know it was. So yes," Neo answered as he smiled and waved to Sarah. To keep her calm, he brought the talk to the other side of the room so she wouldn't worry. "Don't worry. I already planned at least 100 different ways to murder him and leave no body or proof, if I left a body for the world to see so they know what happens if you touch my crew, let alone my lovers."

"True, but make sure you leave him alive enough to feel what I am going to do him for touching my baby sister," Destiny told him in an extremely pissed tone, and it seriously takes a lot to piss her off. "I'm coming back right now. Where are you guys? I need to be there for Sarah."

"And of course you're not mad at her, didn't think you would be. We're on the Moby Dick. I'll get Ryu to found out from their navigators where we're going so Yui can send you our coordinates."

"I'll organise a lift with someone to get you guys from my end and- what the hell are you doing on the Moby Dick? Please tell me you didn't challenge Whitebeard and lose."

"Oh no. I already won that fight before we came here."

"Okay good, because it would be an idiotic move to challenge him while yo- you what!?"

"Why is everyone so surprised so I beat him?" Neo sighed as he shook his head. Seriously? Why does it keep supirsing people that he was able to beat Whitebeard?

"That's even worse Neo! Why the hell are you on their ship?!"

"Well, you might not believe this."

"This is you we're talking about. In all honesty nothing really surprises me anymore."

"Well, we met our meeting place and I was late."

"Of course you were."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I can't keep track of time and I get lost easily, it's no wonder I never make it to our meeting places without one of you. Heard it before, still don't care. Anyway, I was late and got there and these marines turned up."

"Why the hell were the marines there!?"

"I don't know. Especially since we were on one of Whitebeard's protected islands, so it makes no sense to me what so ever that the marines were even there."

"The more you talk, the more I want to strangle you."

"Love ya too Dest. Anyway, the marines turned up and said I had to go with them. I guess they had heard that I had beaten whitebeard or something. Anyway, of course I refused and told the others to go back to the ship but the marines got in the way. So I got them to move out of the way."

"Moved them out of the way or send them flying with your fruit?"

"Same thing."

"Completely different!"

"Anyway," Neo ignored what she just said as he went telling what happened. "One of them hurt my Dec so I killed him. One of the whitebeards showed up and offered to take Dec to get treated while I was fighting the marines. Noah accepted the offer and Ryu went with them because apparently his brothers that he thought were dead are apart of whitebeard's crew. Ace and Sabo, I think that's what their names were and they're… Second Division Commanders? I don't know, something like that. Anyway, they saved Decker and now we're here. And then the whole crew thought it was funny to say that Dec and I liked Sarah and Sarah us, then ran away. I need to remember to punish them for that later. And I found out that Sarah was pregnant not long before you did. And that's everything important that I can think of."

"Wait, wait back up, Ace and Sabo, the Co-Second Division Commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates are Ryu's brothers?"

"Yep."

"Gods… and by the way, Neo? Do you have any idea how much danger you have now put us all in by beating Whitebeard?"

"Nope!" he laughed. "But there's nothing we can't handle. We're the Storm Riders after all! We can ride a storm anywhere!"

"I am going to have to kill Noah and the others for coming up with that. You like to use it as an excuse way too much."

"That is completely and utterly true!" Neo laughed even more.

"At least you have the confidence to back up your huge ego."

"I do not have a big ego!"

"Yes you do!"

"Sarah! Tell Destiny I do not have a huge ego!"

"If I did I'd be lying," Sarah told Neo.

"See. You have a huge ego," Destiny told Neo smugly.

"I do not! You! Whitebeard chick! Tell Sarah's nerd of a sister I do not have a huge ego!" Neo told Melody.

"Excuse me?" Melody said as Neo came up to her.

"Tell the nerd I do not have a huge ego," Neo repeated.

"It would be a lie if she did Neo. Plus she doesn't know you like us. Why not try one of the others of the crew. See if that works," Sarah giggled.

"How do you not have huge ego?" Melody asked Neo as she raised her right eyebrow up at him. "You challenged Pops, our Captain Whitebeard- the Strongest Man in the World, without any kind of hesitation and told him you would win. How is that not having a big ego?"

"Huh, a stranger agrees with us. It proves you have a big ego," Sarah stated.

"No I don't!" Neo whined.

"Calm down or I am kicking you out," Mari said as she looked over at Neo as she was writing up the report to go into Decker's medial file. "You're being loud and my patient is resting."

Neo whined even more before he just shoved the phone back to the Sarah and got back into the bed with his Dec and sulks.

"You know, it's hard to believe that he is the same person that challenged and beat Pops when he is like that," Melody sighed

"That's probably because Whitebeard isn't here since he has Neo's respect, no-one else does," Sarah laughed lightly. "He's kind of always like this. If you're strong opponent he'll be all polite and respectful and serious to you, but anyone else gets his childish side. His ego just appears randomly. Besides it's kinda cute… till l he starts making plans. Then watch out. Because you have no idea what is coming your way. Seriously, we never know what is going to happen or what the captain is going when he starts making plans. Both good and bad. Like how he planned several different scenarios of how Ryu, Noah, and Darrius's wedding will go if they ever get married. Or how he planned… oh gods he's going to start making plans about our future. Dest help me…"

"Sorry little sister, you're on your own there. You know what happens when we interfere with Neo's plans. In fact, I am still surprised that the traitor is alive because he really threw a wrench in Neo's plans."

"I think your captain is just plain old sulking right now," Melody told the sisters.

"Don't let Neo fool you. You never know what's going to happen next with him," Destiny commented. "It's one of the things that makes our crew interesting and one of his best traits. But it is also one of his worst as well."

"Especially when his planning involves other people."

"He also sounds like Izo and Thatch got together and somehow managed to have a baby," Mari commented.

"Pretty much Neo has moments of either pure brilliance or pure madness," Sarah told Melody.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide when dealing with Neo," Destiny laughed. "Okay, make sure that Ryu finds out where you are and that Yui sends me the coordinates."

"I will make sure that happens, and you should get some rest Sarah. You need it," Melody stated.

"Okay, thank you…?" Sarah said, realizing she wasn't sure what the uses name was.

"Melody," Melody smiled.

* * *

Island near the Moby Dick…

"You dragged me out of bed, which I haven't been in all day, just to say thank you…" a grey haired male was glaring at the person in front of him. "Okay, whatever go away now," the young man yawned. "I'm tired."

"Of course Doctor Kris, thank you again Doctor," the person said bowing to the young man a few times before leaving.

"Damn annoying people," Kris yawned as he walked back to his room to go to sleep. He has been up for the past 4 days working, he just wanted to go bed and get a few hours sleep. Is that too much to ask?

"Kris! Kris!" one of the other doctor shouted which made him groan and facepalm. Why!?

"What!? Whatever is going on you can handle it yourself I am sleeping!" Kris snapped.

"I just had to tell you that the Whitebeard Pirates are their way to visit in the next few days," the doctor told him.

"Whatever, don't care. Need sleep."

* * *

 **Ace: 4 favs**

 **Sabo: 5 follows**

 **Marco: 2 reviews**

 **Whitebeard: over 150 views.**

 **Destiny: we hope you all keep following, reviewing and favouring this story. until next chapter minna.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. we are back for another Storm Rider Pirates chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **there are no reviews :(**

 **please favour, follow and review guys. let me know what you think and could work on.**

 **anyway, read the chapter and yeah, enjoy guys.**

 **Neo: we don't own One Piece or it's characters, but we do the OCs and this storyline! please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Traitors

"Hello there son," Whitebeard smiled and said to Neo as he woke up. Neo just stared at the man. What the hell was going on? Where did the old captain come from? Why was he in the infirmary right now? Neo had no idea what was going on. Neo didn't like not knowing what was going on and he was not Whitebeard's son.

"I'm not your son Whitebeard-san," Neo sighed as he decided he was too tired to think about it and just snuggled his Dec more, Sarah snuggled against Neo's other side in her sleep as she felt him move.

"Ace! Give me back my swords!" Ryu's voice came from down the hall. Ace rushed into the room stopping next to Whitebeard, Ryu came in after him. Ace tossed the swords to the teen. "This was just so I would meet your captain wasn't it Ace?" Ryu glared at his twin.

"You're too loud Ryu," Neo sighed. "I have a sleeping Dec and Sarah here. Go away if you're going to be loud."

"Sorry captain, I didn't expect Ace to bring me in here," Ryu said softly.

"So you're the young man that Marco was talking about," Whitebeard said as he looked at Ryu. So this young man was Ace's twin brother? As well as Ace's and Sabo's brother who they had both died back they were ten years old? Whitebeard was happy to see that he was still alive and that the brothers could see each other again. "It's nice to meet you son. But I wanted to talk to your captain about a few things, which was why I came here in the first place Ace. I told you I would come meet yours and Sabo's brother after I talked to Neo. Marco did say that Neo was your brother's captain after all."

"That means we leave, come on Ace, let's go," Ryu stated as he dragged his brother out of the room.

"But Pops! Ryu!" Ace whined.

 _Is he always like this?_ A brown haired transparent male asked, looking at Ryu. The teen's lips turned upwards slightly before going back down. _I take that as a yes. Either way it's nice to meet your family._

' _Just wish they could see you, Zero,'_ Ryu thought towards the transparent male.

"Ace," Whitebeard said looking at his young second division commander. He couldn't help but find it sweet that Ace wanted him to meet his brother, but he couldn't at the moment, Edward had something else he needed to do. Him talking to Neo was a little more important than meeting Ryu right now. "I need to talk to Neo about a few things that are important and that I didn't get to speak or ask him about before. Go spend time with your brothers. All of them. Have you introduced Ryu to everyone in your division yet?" It was more important that Ace and Sabo spend as much time with Ryu as they could. Edward was sure that Neo would want to leave as soon as he could. The blonde didn't seem like someone who stayed around in one place for a very long time.

"Ryu, why don't you, Ace and Sabo go pull a prank on Yui?" Neo suggested- just wanting everyone to be quiet so that Decker and Sarah could sleep. "The three of you can catch up and exchange prank ideas." Plus, the blonde pirate captain was too tired to deal with this much energy first thing in the morning. At least… Neo thinks it's morning? It could be afternoon for all he knows.

"I'm sure Zero will be annoyed at that," Ryu chuckled. Everyone in his crew knew about Zero, the spirit that was attached to his devil fruit and was like a father to Ryu. Not to mention the spirit tried to get Ryu to stop his pranks. But he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Zero was glaring at Neo currently for suggesting that. "He's also sending you a death glare."

"Thought he might be," Neo shrugged as he sighed and sat up. He was not going to be able to fall back to sleep, he was too awake now. Then the blonde looked at up at the old pirate captain. "We have things to talk about sir? Really? Like what, Whitebeard sir?" Neo couldn't think of anything that he and Whitebeard needed to talk about. What did they need to talk about? A rematch or something?

"Like where you are from for a start," Whitebeard answered Neo as he looked at Ryu and Ace. "I'm sure if you ask Thatch, he will join in on the prank and will want your help in pranking his fellow commanders and crew mates. It will be a fun family activity. Which reminds me, Ace. Why don't you go get Neo's, Decker's and Miss Sarah's some food? Ryu and Sabo can help you bring it here."

"No way in hell I'm asking him after he flirted with my Noah," Ryu stated. The dragon devil eater was not a fan of the fourth division commander. Especially after he flirted with Noah, not that Noah couldn't take care of herself. If she couldn't, she wouldn't be their first mate or in the crew. And most people who use to be in the crew wouldn't be scared of her. Noah was scary when she wanted to be.

"Thatch flirts with everyone, well, with every female he sees anyway," Ace told Ryu with a light laugh. The raven haired teen has seen Tatch get slapped multiple times by women because of it. "He means nothing bad by it. If it gets out of hand, Izou, Marco, Sabo and I will do something about it. Trust me Ryu, Thatch is harmless. A huge flirt, but harmless." Though, harmless isn't really a word that one should use when talking about a whitebeard pirate, especially a division commander.

"I kinda figured he meant nothing by it, still not asking him though. In fact he might be the target of a lot of my pranks," Ryu had a mischievous smirk on his face.

 _At least no more people will join in on your pranks,_ Zero sighed in relief. _Though I still don't think you should be pranking. It causes a lot of trouble._

"So what if it causes a lot of trouble? It's fun," Ryu stated as he looked at his ghost guardian.

"And once again Ryu, you look crazy," Neo laughed lightly as he got out of bed carefully. If he was going to talk with Whitebeard, he was going to do so after having a shower and changing into a fresh change of clothes. He was still in his clothes from the fight with ex-strongest man in the world and as Neo smelled himself and his clothes, they didn't smell very nice. How the hell were Decker and Sarah able to sleep with him, hell, how could they be anywhere near the blonde when he smelt this bad? And how the hell didn't Neo notice he smelt so bad before now? He has no idea.

"So what? You're too use to me talking to Zero to care. So why change it?" Ryu pointed out to his captain. "Besides it's fun messing with people when I talk to him outloud."

"Last thing we need is for everyone to think you're crazy," Neo told Ryu. Though, the blonde did agree with Ryu that it was fun and funny when they messed with people with Ryu speaking to his ghost guardian out loud. "It looks bad for us. Then again, when have I cared about that?" Thinking about it. Never, has he ever cared about what other people think of him or his crew. So why start or pretend he does now? "Oh right, I don't, it's Noah who doesn't want to look like she is dating an insane person because then people will begin to question her sanity. Or something like that, I don't know. I wasn't listening to her when she was talking to me about you and me and our bad habits." Neo pretty much didn't listen to anyone. Especially when it comes to his habits, good or bad. There was never any point in lecturing or even trying to lecture Neo, because he wasn't going to listen.

"Not like I'm insane though. You've seen Zero move ropes and stuff that are on the ship. I still don't understand why he can only move or mess with things on or apart of any ship."

"Neither do I, but it was a good thing he could. Otherwise gods know what would have happened with _him_ if Zero wasn't able to help us. Still going to murder _him_ without question."

"Him?" Whitebeard asked. He wasn't sure who the Storm Rider Captain was talking about, or why he was talking about this person. Especially with saying that he was going to kill this person without question. But whoever 'him' is, he must have done something bad to get the, from what Edward has seen, the normally laid back captain to want to kill them.

"None of your damn business, it's personal," Ryu stated for his captain, knowing Neo wouldn't want to disrespect Whitebeard since Neo felt that the man deserved respect. So Ryu decided to answer the question.

"It is a matter that my crew and I are dealing with Whitebeard, sir," Neo sighed as he stretched. "As my navigator just said. It's of a personal nature, so I do not feel like I need to disclose it. So may we change the subject please?" It scared his crew sometimes how polite he can be. Seriously, Neo and polite are not something they are used to, since not many earn the respect for their captain to be polite to them.

"Is this the same person we met before?" Ace asked his twin as he was looking at Neo in surprise. Seriously, where the hell did these manners come from? The Storm Rider captain was anything but polite yesterday.

"Neo respects Whitebeard. so he's going to act differently around him," Ryu stated. Since it was the truth, Neo was always different with people he respected, and in an odd sense, kind of admired and trusted as well.

"Son, you don't need to treat me any different to how you treat everyone else," Whitebeard told the blond pirate captain.

Yeah, Ryu wished Whitebeard good luck with that. Once Neo respected someone, it was hard to get him to treat them like anyone and everyone else. No-one knew why, but once Neo respected someone, he had to be polite with them.

"I treat people how I want to treat them. Some people just deserve more respect than others do," Neo yawned and answered, not really caring about anything else. "Now, if you do not mind. I am going to back to my ship to have a quick snack and change clothes. I kind of smell bad. I don't know how Sarah and Decker were able to sleep with me smelling this bad." And Ryu was waiting for Neo's neat freak OCD personality to appear.

"You're just a bit of a neat freak when you're cool, calm and collective captain," Noah told Neo as she walked into the room with a change of clothes for her captain. A 'bit of a neat freak' doesn't even begin to describe Neo. Neo had to have everything perfect and in just the right way, though Neo couldn't really help it. The captain had be diagnosed with OCD when he was really young. Noah was being nice by saying that Neo was only 'a bit of a neat freak'. But that was normally thrown out the window when he was pissed or worried or freaking out. "I thought you would want a change of clothes when you woke up. I'm sure they have showers here you can use."

"We were about to leave Noah. Whitebeard wants to talk to the captain alone," Ryu told his girlfriend. The crew knew how Neo was when it was came to this type of thing, he would want to talk Whitebeard alone.

"That's fine," Noah nodded. Though she knew, like she knew that Ryu knew, that Neo wouldn't talk to Whitebeard while he was dirty and smelly, or with them around. Once they're captain has beaten someone and he's calm, he's very relaxed around them and he doesn't feel the need to have his crew within eyesight, just know roughly where they are. Which he can tell with his Haki. "Were you going to talk to our Captain privately Whitebeard-san? I would suggest not doing it in front of Decker, Sarah or your medical staff. Captain, I would suggest keeping a level-head and not getting upset with anything that Whitebeard-san says which could offend you, since you can sometimes get easily offended." Another understatement, despite his relaxed and calm nature, Neo gets offended easily and can have a bit of a short temper. "Especially with yesterday's events fresh in your mind."

"I know, I know," Neo waved it off as if it was nothing, but Noah knew otherwise. "Depending on Whitebeard's questions, I will either answer him or not answer him. It's simple, and yes Noah, I will do my do my best to keep a level-head."

"Good," Noah nodded. Neo saying he will do his best means that he will keep a level-head the best he can. He will probably walk out on Whitebeard if he can't.

"Ace can show you where the commanders' showers are," Whitebeard told Neo. Looking at his second division commander, Ace needs to play and be nice, especially to his brother's captain.

"Thank you," Neo bowed a little then looked at Noah. "Stay here until I get back?"

"Sure captain," Noah nodded to her captain. It seems he was still unsure about leaving Sarah and Decker of his sight. "I'll wait here until you get back."

"Thanks Noah," Neo smiled. Just because he respected Whitebeard, doesn't mean that he trusts the older captain or his crew. They haven't really done anything to earn his trust, so they don't have it. At least, that's how Neo sees it.

"Neo, why does Sar look…" Ryu trailed off as he looked at their shipwright. She looked pregnant but why?

"Pregnant? Because she is," Neo answered easily enough. "I'll talk to you and the others about it in private later." Neo was not going to get into it right now. It was not the right place for it, and it would be best to do it with the whole crew as well, so Neo doesn't have to repeat himself.

"Alright," Ryu nodded in acceptance. It seemed this was important if the captain didn't want to repeat himself.

"Lead the way to the shower please Ace," Neo said holding his handful of his clothes and a towel that Noah had give the blonde.

"Sure…. Follow me," Ace nodded. He thought it was odd that Neo was suddenly being really polite, even if it was just because Whitebeard was around, it was still odd. Ace could tell the look his pops was giving it was a look that told him to be on his best behaviour and to get along with Neo, like it or not.

"I'll stay here with Noah and watch over Dec and Sar. It would be better if I was watching over them too," Ryu stated, considering that dec might wake and freak out and possibility hurt Noah. Ryu thought it would be best if he stayed with Noah. "You know, in case Dec wakes up and he freaks or something."

"Good idea," Neo nodded in agreement. "If Dec wakes, let him know I'm having a shower. Whitebeard-san, depending on what you want to ask and talk about. I would be more comfortable if we did without anyone else around. We all know I can take you after all, so it's not like I have to worry about you being overpowered or anything." Which had Whitebeard chuckling, the boy sounded very cocky and arrogant there. But Edward knew otherwise. The Storm Rider captain wasn't one for that, he just spoke his mind and what he saw as the truth without always thinking of the consciences. At least, that what it looked like with the little bit he has learned and knows about the Storm Rider Captain anyway. Others might see it as something else though, but the blonde didn't seem like the bragging kind.

"You're sounding arrogant," Melody told Neo.

"Not arrogant, just speaking my mind and the truth," Neo shrugged again.

"Arrogant might as well be the captain's middle name," Noah laughed lightly. "As well as stubborn. Thick skulled."

"And egotistically," Ryu added.

"That too," Noah nodded.

"You guys are awful. My crew is awful," Neo said throwing his hands in the air. Then grinning widely which made the others suddenly feel uncomfortable. "Despite being awful, you are the best. But I am going to make you pay later for being awful to me."

"Oh gods we're doomed," Noah said to Ryu, actually looking worried which surprised the Whitebeard Pirates in the room since they have not seen the first mate of the Sky Riders look worried by anything. "He's planning something and we all know what happens when he plans something." It never ends well for anyone involved (willing or unwilling), and it is only worse if things don't go to the plan.

"I don't wanna experience his plan!" Ryu whined, he hated Neo's plans! They were always… extreme. Whenever Neo planned it was always to an extreme extent. Ryu felt really bad for Decker, and now Sarah, they probably have their whole lives planned out by Neo.

"Well too bad!" Neo said spitting out his tongue. "You were being mean to me." Noah and Ryu forgot that Neo could be childish too.

"What's so bad about your captain planning?" Ace asked Noah and Ryu on behalf of the Whitebeards since they all looked confused why the pair were freaking out.

 _Please tell Neo to at least leave me out of it,_ Zero begged.

"No way! I'm not telling him to leave you out of it! If I have to experience his planning you do as well!" Ryu told Zero. Most of the Whitebeards moved away from the person they thought was crazy.

"Because his plans are insane!" Noah complained. "Like fighting Whitebeard."

"I won didn't I?" Neo said as he was waiting for Ace to show him where he could have shower. He wanted a shower, right now.

"Besides the point Neo!" Noah yelled at her captain. "Normal people don't plan on fighting or beating Whitebeard and his crew!"

"Well normal people are boring then," Neo laughed. "Next, we gotta fight a Marine Admiral!"

"Hell no!" Ryu shouted. "We are trying not to get noticed by the marines until the Grandline Neo! Or did you forget about that plan?! I mean we all went out of our way to make sure we didn't get any bounty posters and everything!"

"But the marines know about us since I beat Whitebeard, so why does it matter?" Neo said with an overly sweet smile. "And they still need to pay for hurting my Dec."

"Please tell me you're not planning on fighting the Marine Vice Admiral Malic," Ryu begged his best friend and captain. Malic should be an admiral, they all knew that. The man was known as blood bath for a reason after all.

"I plan on fighting whoever gets in my way," Neo told Ryu then turned to Ace. "Now, take me to the shower before I create one with a storm."

"Right…" Ace nodded nervously. This guy makes Ace beyond nervous.

"An Marine Admiral should be fairly easy and a good fight for your captain," Whitebeard told Noah and Ryu as Ace left with Neo. "He beat me and I can beat the Admirals in the marines."

"Not what I'm worried about though," Ryu sighed. "I'm afraid that… Nevermind, it's personal." The teen was worried that Neo's plans were becoming more extreme than normal as a way to cope with her death. With the death of Ellie and Ryu's unborn child.

"You think Neo is doing stupider things than normal because he blames himself for Ellie's death?" Noah said sadly as she lightly grabbed his hand.

"Yeah," Ryu nodded, gripping Noah's hand tightly for support.

Whitebeard could tell that something was going on, but he wouldn't push the issue. It wasn't his place, at least, it wasn't for now. He would earn Neo and his crew's trust, then he will push the issue, unless they addressed or brought it up first.

Decker started to toss and turn suddenly as he was muttering in his sleep, clearly having a nightmare as things started sparking and exploding around them.

"We need to wake him," Melody said looking worryingly as she got out of her seat and walked to the bed, going to wake Dec up.

"No don't touch him!" Noah shouted as she grabbed Melody. "Waking Dec up from a nightmare is bad, especially when your stranger. Decker's devil fruit is destructive and dangerous." Not to mention that Dec has a very hard time trying to control his fruit. Neo is the only one of them that doesn't feel hurt by Dec's fruit. Probably because his weather powers from his devil fruit are similar to the destructive power of Decker's Natural Disaster devil fruit. "Neo is the only one who can wake Dec without getting hurt."

"Then what about your friend Sarah who is seven months pregnant and right next to him?" Melody frowned, not liking that she was stopped.

"Dec's fruit won't hurt Sar while she's laying there asleep, awake might be a different story," Noah sighed. She hated having to explain Dec's fruit. "Wait… did you say seven months pregnant?" Oh gods… No, please tell her she was wrong about what she was thinking. Please tell her the traitor didn't do what she was thinking he did.

"I wasn't meant to say that…" Melody said cursing herself.

Decker suddenly opened his eyes and was whimpering as his hands went to his head. Curling up into a ball and trying to not cry.

"Hey Dec, how you feeling?" Ryu asked as he went over to the bed. "Neo is having a shower, he said he'll be back soon."

"My head hurts…" Decker whimpered as he grabbed Ryu's hand, wanting to hold it. "I want to go to the kitchen… let me go to the kitchen….please… Neo won't eat anyone's cooking and he's so thin..." Decker just wanted to cook and not think about his nightmare. He wanted out this room and away from these people he can sense and doesn't know. He wanted out. He needed to go to his kitchen. "I want my kitchen Ryu…"

"I know Dec, I know. But you're hurt. You can't go to the kitchen right now," Ryu stated as he gently held Decker's hand.

"But the nightmares won't go away if I don't cook..." Decker said with some tears going down his face. "I want Neo…"

"He'll be back soon Dec, I promise. He's just taking a shower. And I'm sorry Dec, but you're really hurt. I wish I could allow you to cook to make the nightmares go away. I'm sorry."

"What… what happened…?" Decker asked quietly. "I just remember standing next to Neo and he got mad and then I woke here but Neo was here... Now he's not…"

"You were shot," Ryu responded. "And Neo's taking a shower. He'll be right back."

"Okay… I know he hates being dirty…" Decker nodded. "Don't leave… okay?" Pulling Ryu's arm closer. "I… I don't want you to leave… not until Neo gets back…"

"I promise I won't little brother," Ryu smiled at their chef.

"Little brother?" Sabo asked as he watched Ryu and had walked into the infirmary. He had wondered where Ace and Ryu had disappeared to.

Decker flinched at the new voice and pulled Ryu closer, as his hand tightened around Ryu's. The only thing he remembered from his conversation when he had woken up from Neo earlier was that they were on the Whitebeard because they needed to get him to a doctor, everything else was a blur.

"It's okay Dec. This is one of my brothers, Sabo. You might not remember him, you were really groggy when you were up earlier. He and my twin, Ace, actually survived and yeah…" Ryu hated re-explaining things, it was so annoying and time consuming. "And Dec is like my little brother so yeah…"

"Okay.." Decker said quietly. It always takes Decker so long to warm up to people. "Sarah..?" Something at the back of his mind was telling him to ask about her. To make sure she was okay.

"I need to check on his wounds and bandages," Melody told Noah and Ryu. "Make sure that everything is fine and he didn't reopen them."

"No!" Decker shouted as he sounded and looked terrified as he tried getting up. If people thought that Neo had trusted issues, they have seen nothing. Decker doesn't trust anyone but Neo and the people who are in the crew, and even then, it was barely. Since _his_ betrayal, everyone had to earn Dec's trust again. Neo included.

"Shh, it's okay Dec," Ryu said, calming him down as he held his little brother figure close. "I can change his bandages and check on him. I know a little bit about the whole doctor thing. Not enough to perform surgery or anything but enough to check on Dec." At one point in time Ryu had wanted to be a doctor but then he first experienced navigating and he couldn't imagine being anything else after. He loved making maps and guiding ships on the right path and things like that. He even helped Ellie out here and there once she officially took over as the crew's doctor.

"Yes!" Decker nodded as he clung to Ryu. Noah sighed. Decker was going to be like this for a while. He always is clinging to Neo and Ryu after he gets injured. Out of everyone in their crew, it was Dec's trust that was the hardest to earn. And it was the easiest to lose as well. Everyone could hear and see an electrical storm outside.

"Shh Dec, it's okay," Noah said making sure that he wasn't looking or could see the Whitebeard pirates at all. "Sarah is right next you. She's okay, you're okay. Everything is okay. So let's calm down, yeah? You don't want to worry Neo more than he already is, do you? You know how overprotective our captain can be get."

Deck looked to his other side and his hand went out to Sarah's. His mind hadn't registered or not that she was pregnant. He just wanted to know she was okay.

"Ryu will check Dec," Noah said as she straightened up and looked at the Whitebeard nurses and doctors seriously. Just like Neo did before, when he told people what is going to happen without argument. "You can watch and support and put in input. But don't touch Decker. Neo will lose his shit if you don't honour Dec's wish to have Ryu look at his wounds, bandages and change the bandages if they need to be changed. Neo and Decker are the two with the biggest trust issues in our crew, and Decker's is ten times worse than Neo's."

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Whitebeard nodded. "Melody, you, the nurses and doctors must respect the Storm Rider's cook's wish. If their navigator Ryu needs help, he will ask for it. Won't you Ryu?"

"No... I don't want the strangers to touch me again..." Decker said acting like a little kid and clinging to Ryu even more. The Storm Rider cook seemed completely and utterly terrified.

"Dec…?" Sarah said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You okay?"

"Sarah!" Decker said as he let go of Ryu and flung himself at Sarah, then whimpered as his hand went round his stomach which had the nurses sighing. The Storm Rider cook was injured, what part of that didn't he understand? He needs to rest and not move and let his wounds heal. All he is doing with all of this moving is hurting him and agitating his wounds, and now, opening them.

"And he's obviously opened up one of his wounds," one of them commented.

"Dec!" Sarah said worrying as went to his side and could see blood coming through his clothes. "He's bleeding… someone do something!" Panicking a little.

"Okay, one, stress and panic is bad for you and the baby," Melody told Sarah. "Two, Decker will be fine as long as your friend Ryu is fast at changing the bandage. Or do you want me to do it?"

"Stay away from me!" Decker growled as his eyes flashed yellow for a moment and everyone heard the sky exploded and rained fire down on the deck of the Moby Dick.

"We said I would handle it," Ryu growled as he started taking care of Decker. "So back the hell off and stop pushing the damn issue." Ryu was this close to turning her into a pile of ashes. He knew she was just trying to help but it was only making things worse.

Decker whimpered again as his hands tightened around his stomach. Noah sighed as she just knew this was going to piss Neo off right now and he was going to lose his shit. Did the Whitebeards not know use their ears and listen? Neo and Dec have trust issues, all they are doing is hurting themselves and making it so that neither will ever trust them.

"Dec, I need you to remove your hands from your stomach and I need everyone else but me, Noah and Sarah to get the hell out of here! If you don't I will start sending fireballs your way," Ryu snarled. He knew Decker would be uncomfortable with him taking off his shirt and taking care of his wounds with strangers here. "You have ten seconds to leave before I do."

"Let's go," Whitebeard said to his medical staff. "You have obviously pushed too far Melody. We will go and wait outside for you to be done."

"It's raining fire outside!" one of the doctors complained.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven," Ryu was counting down. "Six, five, four, three."

"I'm not counted in that, am I Ryu?" Sabo asked while Whitebeard was getting his children out of the room.

"Yes you are, you have to leave. Dec isn't comfortable with strangers. You have to leave just like everyone else," Ryu responded, in a much nicer tone than he was using with the other Whitebeards. "We'll spend some time together later. For now I need to take care of Dec." Ryu breathed a warning fireball out next to one of the nurses. "The next shot won't miss. It's been ten seconds. **Leave**."

"I am getting them out," Whitebeard told Ryu as he was getting his children out of the room. "May I ask that your cook stop the raining fire? I believe your friend Darrius is freaking out on your ship over it."

"Boyfriend," Ryu corrected. "Noah and Darrius are my partners. Shh Dec, they're not going anywhere near you, alright? Everything is just fine. Just calm down."

"Okay..." Dec nodded as he just watched as it was just watched Whitebeard and Sabo being the last ones in the room and closed his eyes and did the breathing exercise that Neo helped him work out to help himself calm down. Neo even used it to help come himself down when he gets really worked up. The sky cleared up in no time, though, the Moby Dick did have a few burn marks. Whitebeard closed the door behind himself and Sabo seeing as the fire rain had stopped.

"Alright, let me see that wound so I can patch you up," Ryu said, helping Decker take off his shirt so he could get a better look at it. Decker winced and flinched as Ryu helped him take his shirt off. It hurt doing that.

"I'll find Dec some pain killers," Noah said walking over to the desks and cupboards going through the pills she could see to find some painkillers for Dec.

"How do you want to me help Ryu?" Sarah asked as Dec was sitting up and wincing and flinching in pain. The white haired male whimpering, fuck, he was in pain. He wanted Neo, where was Neo?

"I want Neo..." Dec whimpered. "It hurts."

"I know, he'll be here soon," Ryu stated then cursed as he noticed Decker had reopened a few of his stitches. "Noah get me some needle and thread to redo Dec's stitches and also get me some numbing cream so he doesn't have to feel it."

"Right, of course," Noah nodded as she grabbed those things for him and the painkillers and brought them over to Ryu. "Here and have these Dec. They'll help with the pain." Handing him some painkillers. "I'll grab you some water as well." Walking off to get Dec some water as he swallowed the pain killers then started to cough to a bit. Wincing as he agitated the wound again and the white haired teen whimpered. He wanted Neo, the blonde made all pain go away.

Sarah held onto Decker's hand and the white haired teen leaned on her shoulder. He still wanted Neo though. Neo always made everything better. "It's okay Dec. I'm here for you while we wait for Neo. Squeeze my hand if you're in pain. Ryu, you can start with the stitches."

"Just do them..." Decker agreed.

"I need the needle and thread and the numbing cream. I can't very well use nothing to stitch you up. Noah, are you still looking for the needle and thread?" The teen was applying pressure to the wound that was bleeding again. He couldn't very well leave because Decker was bleeding a bit. He was cursing the Whitebeards for causing this. When this was over he needed to destroy a target dummy so he doesn't take his anger out on the Whitebeards and especially not his crew.

"Yeah, I got them," Noah nodded as she pointed to the bed. "I'll just getting bandages now. They're next to Dec and Sar on the bed."

"Alright, thanks," Ryu nodded as he gently applied the numbing cream then started stitching up Decker.

Decker flinched a little, but the pain of it didn't really hurt. Not as much as other things did or could. Decker has had worse. Everyone heard thunder suddenly and saw lightning flashing in the sky. It seems that Neo was upset and finished with his shower.

"Please don't do anything stupid Neo..." Noah begged under her breathe, but she knew it was mostly not going to happen. They were all sure that he was going to do something stupid.

"Neo…" Sarah muttered in worry.

The door suddenly slammed opened and a very mad looking Neo was standing there. "Why was it raining fire before?" Noah was trying to not snicker as she could see the Whitebeard pirates but the commanders and their captain hiding outside. Noah wasn't sure if Neo missed them or if he was just worried about Decker and came right to the infirmary room, thinking that maybe the Whitebeards were in here still.

"Whitebeard pirates were being idiots. I told them I would take care of Dec, but no, they wanted to be damn pushy and scare Dec. I am going to need to destroy a training dummy after this," Ryu grumbled.

"Neo!" Decker said moving his head and going to get up, but Sarah grabbed him before he could.

"Dec, Ryu isn't finished yet. You need to wait, please," Sarah begged. "Neo will come to you, you don't need to go to him."

"And you will reopen your wounds if you don't stay on the bed, not moving. I don't want a repeat of this. Those damn Whitebeard pirates should've left well enough alone. Scaring you and making your wounds reopen won't help any of us," Ryu sighed.

Neo walked quickly over and wrapped his arms lightly around Decker. "Mine. I'll have words with Whitebeard about this once I know my baby is going to be okay. You okay too Sarah?" Looking at her.

"I'm fine," Sarah nodded.

Dec relaxed in Neo's arms straight away, lending against him and closing his eyes. "I had another nightmare… I was so scared when you weren't here..."

"Shh..." Neo smiled as he made sure that Dec was up straight for Ryu. "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you Dec, never doubt that. You understand me? Even if they come for you, I will go to the ends of the earth to find and get you back. You have nothing to worry about."

"Right..." Dec nodded against Neo. He felt so tired. "I want to go back to sleep… I'm tired..."

"Not yet," Noah told Decker. "Stay awake a little bit longer Dec. Ryu? How are you going?" Then whispering to her boyfriend. "How much blood has Dec lost? Do I need to get another bag?"

"Yes, you need to get another one for me. I swear I would kill those damn pirates if it wasn't for the fact we were on their ship, I would do that," Ryu growled under his breath. "I'm almost done."

"Right," Noah nodded as she got up and walked off, going to get more blood for Dec.

"Neo… I want to cook… tell them I can cook..." Dec whimpered a little.

"Not yet baby," Neo told him as he moved some of Dec's hair out of his face. "You need to rest up first. Why don't we talk baby names? Hmm? We're going to have a baby with Sarah, we might as well talk about names."

"Baby…?" Dec said opening his eyes and looking at Sarah. "Since when was this…?" Only just seeming to notice that Sarah was pregnant.

"Doesn't matter since when," Neo answered him. "All that matters, that it is happening. So, do you want a boy or girl?"

Dec lightly shook his head. He was confused with what was going on, and why and even how Sarah was pregnant right now. But it was such a typical Neo thing to say and do. Skip over the details that he didn't see as important and going right into what he saw as being important.

"Actually, the nurse said I'm having twins, so it's babies…" Sarah muttered.

"Even better! One baby for me and one for Dec!" Neo said giving Sarah a small kiss. "What are you going to name your baby Dec?"

"Neo, I don't think it works that way…" Decker sighed as he shook his head. The babies were Sarah's and hers to name, not theirs. "Sarah should name the babies, not us. We're not the father..." He knew that much, the neither of them were the father of the babies.

"Yes we are," Neo told Decker in a voice that he rarely used with Decker, which was his no arguments on the matter voice. "We are the fathers and we are naming these babies. Isn't that right Sarah?"

"Only if you guys want to be, I won't push you into anything you don't want…" Sarah responded as she clenched her fists at the thought of the father. She would never consider that man her babies actual father. Ryu looked worried at Sarah, she seemed like she was in pain thinking about the babies father. It was worrying him just who was… No… Please no… But the timeline fit…

"I'm so sorry Sarah," Ryu apologized to her. "You shouldn't have experienced that."

"Of course we want to be!" Neo told Sarah. "Why wouldn't we want to be?"

"I don't mind… if you're okay with it… but I still don't think it's our place to name the babies… you're their mother, you should name them," Decker said yawning. "I'm sleepy..."

"I want you guys to name them though," Sarah responded.

"See Dec! We're naming our babies," Neo told his boyfriend. "I think we have a girl she should be called Sasha. And if we have a boy, he should be called Ezrah. Those are my two picks for names. Dec? What about you?"

"... Declan for a boy and Emma for a girl," Dec answered as he rubbed his eyes.

"There we go- Sasha and Emma if they're both girls and Ezrah and Delcan if they're both boys," Neo nodded in agreement.

"And if we have one of each?" Sarah asked her two boyfriends. It sounded a little a odd to call and to think about Neo and Decker as that, as her boyfriends. But she liked it.

"Then Mama Sarah gets to pick out the two names," Neo responded.

"Then I'd choose Daniel for the boy and Ester for the girl," Sarah responded.

"Hey, those weren't out of the names that Dec and I picked," Neo pouted. "Oh, just so you know. I am plotting my revenge against our crew mates because they were being awful to me."

"You guys are fucked," Dec coughed and laughed at the same time.

"I'm done with your stitches," Ryu stated. "Are you plotting revenge against Zero as well? He keeps bugging me to make sure you aren't because he didn't do anything."

"Well he's pretty much apart of you isn't he?" Neo smirked. "So if I get you, I get him too. Do I not?"

"Not really," Ryu snorted. "I mean we don't share any sensations or anything besides taste. And you better not do anything to my candy Neo or I swear to god I will kill you!" No one touched his candy and got away with it. Well, unless you were Noah or Darrius but that was different. They took it just to get him up or to do stuff. Neo had taken his candy before as a way to get revenge on him, no one wanted to experience that again. Ryu was a mess at that time, he was agitated and exhausted and stressed out. It seemed the teen ate the candy as some kind of stress reliever.

"I make no promises," Neo shrugged which had Noah glaring at him, which of course, the captain ignored.

"No messing with Ryu's candy," Decker frowned at Neo.

"I make no promises," Neo repeated. He wasn't actually planning on messing with Ryu's candy. May take it and hide it on him, but not actually do anything to it. He wasn't an idiot, despite what some may say or think of him. He knew that Ryu wouldn't function properly without it. It hurt Neo last time when he saw Ryu like that. The dual haired teen was clearly stressed out and was over training and working himself when he had done it, while they were in the middle of the ocean and Ryu couldn't get more candy readily. Neo had just wished Ryu had told him why he ate all that candy and he wouldn't have tampered with all of Ryu's candy. Humming to himself and ignoring the looks that everyone was giving him. It was hard to tell when Neo was kidding and messing with you, or when he was being serious. Right now, was one of those times. No-one was sure if Neo was serious or kidding with them at the moment. One should never play poker with Neo, his poker face was way too good. "Feel free to go to sleep now Dec." Laying down with him.

"Give me one more sec Neo," Ryu stated. "I need to stick an IV in him so I can give him some more blood. Do you have the bag Noah?"

"Yeah," Noah nodded as she walked back over with two bags. "I grabbed two bags to play it safe. Here Ry." Handing him the bags.

"Thanks Noah," Ryu nodded as he took the bags and set one up for Decker with an IV. "Now Dec is fine to sleep. You go have your talk with Whitebeard Neo, we've got Dec."

"No!" Dec shouted as he clung to the storm rider captain. "Neo is staying!"

"Shh, it's okay," the blonde said running his fingers through the white haired cook's hair. "I'm not going anywhere. Go sleep Dec, I'll be here when you wake."

"Promise?" Dec smiled as he got comfy in Neo's arms.

"Do you want me to let Whitebeard know for you captain?" Ryu asked, sighing. He didn't think Whitebeard would be too happy about this but Ryu didn't think he gave a damn. Decker's happiness was more important to both him and Neo and the rest of the crew.

"No, he can wait," the blonde told his navigator. Noah raised an eyebrow at her captain. Neo was going to wait until Dec was asleep then leave? Dec will have a panic attack if he wakes up and Neo isn't here. "And I promise Dec, I'll be here when you wake up."

"No, you can't do that captain," Ryu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Ryu gave Neo a look, one that said what both he and Noah were thinking. Decker was going to freak out. This was odd behavior for Neo, way beyond odd. Neo would never promise Decker something then do something else. What got into their captain.

Dec was comfortable in Neo's arms, he didn't even listen to what was being said as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Neo smiled lightly as he hugged Dec and ran his fingers through his hair.

"This odd for you Neo, what has you so spooked about Whitebeard that you would…" Ryu's eyes lingered on Decker as he trailed off, implying what he meant without saying it, despite how much he wanted to, just to keep Neo there. Just so Decker didn't wake up afraid.

Neo took off his usual yellow jacket/jumper/coat and put it over Dec. Standing up and stretching in his white pants and purple shirt.

"Neo, don't go," Sarah stated as she grabbed his wrist. She didn't want him to leave her and Decker.

"I'll only be five minutes hopefully and the meeting is really closeby, when I sense Dec waking up I'll be right back here," Neo told Sarah as he kissed her then her stomach. "You two behave for Mommy and Daddy Dec."

"He'll never trust your promises again if he wakes up and you're not here, you know that right, Neo?" Ryu sighed.

"If I'm not here, yeah. But I'll be back before he wakes up, I can control weather remember?" Neo said as he used wind and went through Ryu. "I can travel on it faster than I walk or run. Look, I just need to do this. Alright?"

"But you've never broken you're damn promises before, especially not to Decker. So what's so fucking important about Whitebeard that you need to meet with him. Or are so so fucking scared of him or something Neo. This isn't like you," Ryu said in worry.

"I'm not worried or scared, I beat him before so I can do it again if I need to," Neo told Ryu.

"Then why can't you skip the damn meeting? Put it off for another day? You've done it before with other people when Decker needed you," Ryu stated, frowning.

"Other people didn't have your brothers in their crew. Or have the same present of the people that were there the day that **thing** betrayed us," Neo snapped.

"Wait, are you saying one of the whitebeards was there? Or more of them?" Noah asked worryingly.

"Yes, one of them was there," Neo answered as lighting was sparking around his hands. There was a always a reason for things, Neo had just hoped that didn't have to tell his crew until after he had out the threat. Hence why Neo left and put his jacket over Dec. "I already which one he is." Having sensed then saw him. He wasn't here yesterday, but he was today. Which meant that he had just gotten here sometime last night or this morning. "I just thought I would let Whitebeard know he has a traitor in his crew before I take him out. I won't be able to rest at all knowing that he is here." Because Neo was killing the man before he could that bastard that they were here, even if he has to fight the whole Whitebeard Pirate Crew to get to him, or have to face Whitebeard himself again. The only ones Neo wouldn't hurt are Ryu's brothers, but he will knock them out or throw them overboard for someone to get if he has too.

Ryu snarled as he heard that. "Let me come with you. He took away my unborn child and my Ellie from me. I want payback." Ryu had been consumed with thoughts of revenge on the man that took away one of his lovers. Noah and Darrius were worried about the teen. The only three people that really noticed how bad it was, was Darrius, Noah and Neo. Neo knew that if he let Ryu kill him that the teen would end up worse for ware. Neo wasn't as consumed with revenge as the teen was. It was basically what was driving Ryu at the moment and it was scaring his lovers and Neo. The blonde captain was sure if the others noticed they would be just as scared and worried as he and the dual haired teen's lovers were for him. Though, Neo was more worried than scared.

"I don't know," Neo said looking at Ryu seriously. "What I am about is most likely going to get the Whitebeards to attack me. I don't know if Whitebeard will believe me or not. But I am still going to kill the man." The man had also not been there when Neo had his fight with Whitebeard, if he had been. Well, he wouldn't be here any longer and they would be on the run from the Whitebeards.

"All the more reason for me to come! Whitebeard is more likely to trust me than he is you due to my brothers' being a member of his crew! I want the man dead! I want him to **pay** for his part in her death!" Ryu snarled, darkly. Neo could tell the teen was on the verge of losing it.

"Alright, you can come," Neo told Ryu putting his hand on his shoulder. "But only to talk to Whitebeard and stop anyone from getting in my way Ryu. It is my job to end the man. I am the captain of this crew and it is my responsibility to take the life of those who were there and responsible for Ellie's death. Am I understand?"

"BUT HE TOOK MY ELLIE! HE PLAYED A PART IN HER DEATH!" Ryu shouted. He wanted to make the man pay. He wanted to hear his screams and make him beg for mercy for what he did.

"And I am the captain," Neo told Ryu. "The crew's safety is my responsibility! Every death we have had is on my head! And I know you too well to know this revenge of yours will end up hurting you in the end. We, me, Noah and Darrius, are worried about you Ryu."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! I JUST WANT HIM TO PAY!" Ryu snarled.

"Well I care! This crew is my responsibility! I already lost several members to either death or siding with the traitor! I won't lose anyone else!" Neo snapped as he glared at Ryu. "If you can't understand or follow my orders. You are not coming!"

"Fine, whatever, I'll follow your orders on this one. But when it comes to the actual traitor, the one who took my Ellie, I can't promise I will," Ryu stated.

"We'll see," Neo said, not saying nothing else on the matter. "I'll be back either the moment that Dec starts to stir or once I have dealt with bastard. Noah, stay here with Sarah and Dec so I know they're safe. I've already sent word to Yui to come here and for Darrius to stay on the ship." There was no point in putting his crew in any more danger than they were already and about to be in. Neo had a feeling that Whitebeard and his people weren't going to be happy with him soon attacking one of their people.

"Neo, if things go south, I won't be able to see my brothers again, will I?" Ryu asked as he realized this. He just found them, it wasn't fair. The traitor took away one of his most precious things in this world, seeing as Ellie, Noah, and Darrius were all precious to him, and now he was going to indirectly do it again. "Can you give me a few hours to spend with them? I haven't really spent that much time with them since we got here. I've been busy…"

"I don't know how long the man is going to be here and I can't risk him telling **him** that we're here, Ryu," Neo sighed. "I don't know how many of us he will recognise. He will recognise me the moment he sees me because of… reasons. You can see your brothers Ryu, I won't ever take that away from you. Even if the Whitebeards hate us."

"I go where you go captain, I'll always be by your side. Even if it means that I'll never be able to see my brothers again," Ryu let out a huge sigh, pulling a piece of candy out of his pocket and plopping it in his mouth to calm himself down. He was trying not to cry at the thought that he might not ever see them again and that he might have to fight them when, and if, he did. He hated the traitor for this. He hated him more than he has ever hated anything.

"Let's go," Neo told Ryu. "Dont worry. You can see your brothers whenever you want. I won't take that away from you. You can stay in the crew and still see your brothers. I swear."

"But I would likely have to fight them if I did that," Ryu stated. "That's worse than not seeing them again. I can't hurt them, they mean too much to me…"

"It will be fine Ryu, when I have I ever been wrong?" Neo grinned as walked out the door.

"He has a plan… I don't know if we're doomed or saved right now…" Sarah muttered.

"Neither do I," Ryu sighed as he went after Neo.

The blonde walked right to Whitebeard, the crew were whispering slightly at the boldness. Not that they were overly surprised by Neo's action. After all, this was the same person who appeared on one of their islands and challenged their father without fear. The crew were wondering what the blonde's plan was, and what he was doing. One moment, he seems fine, the next moment, he loses his shit and tries to kill them.

"We should probably tell him about it now rather than later," Ryu told his captain as he stood right by his side.

"I thought going for the front was the easiest," Neo chuckled as he shot lightning towards a large fat black haired and bearded man. "Where the hell do you think your going?" Glaring right at the man. That had the Whitebeards all shocked by Neo's action, he hadn't actually targeted a single member besides their father before.

"Oh, I remember you," Ryu growled, glaring at him. "You're not going anywhere, unless it's to hell where you belong. Or as a piece of fried meat."

"Ryu? What going on?" Sabo frowned as Ace stood in front of the member of their division that Ryu's captain seemed to be pissed at and attacked.

"I would rather like an explanation as well on why you are attacking one of my sons," Whitebeard said. Why were they targeting someone from Ace's and Sabo's division? What is going on?

"Move away from him," Ryu snarled. "He lead to the death of something precious to me. He deserves death." Fire was coming from the teen's mouth as his eyes were slitted. "He is a damn traitor! He sided with _him_!"

"Explanation?" Neo laughed lightly. "Sure. Seven months, we had someone in our crew turn traitor and take over half the crew with them. This same person killed our doctor who, at the time, was pregnant with Ryu's unborn child. And that man," pointing at the Whitebeard Pirate that Ace seemed to be protecting. Not that Neo really blamed him, since he seemed to be a member of Ace's and Sabo's division and was a whitebeard pirate, meant to be one of his brothers. But that man is anything but. "Was there and didn't do a thing to stop that bastard. He just stood there, laughing and encouraging what that bastard was doing to us. They tormented us for a week." All of the Whitebeard Pirates looked shocked by the news as they all turned to the second division member, Ace even moved a bit away from him. They looked they were trying to work out if it was true or not.

"I wanted to torture the bastard and make him beg for mercy, but Neo won't let me. You better be glad fatass," Ryu snarled at the man. "You laughed as he took something that was precious to me! Something that meant more to me than my own life! You laughed! You were a member of our crew! We trusted you! We thought you were family!"

"I don't know what you're talking! Pops! Commanders Ace and Sabo! I don't know what they're talking about!" the second division member told them. "I have been and always will be a Whitebeard Pirate! They're crazy!"

" **LIAR**!" Ryu snarled as he lunged at the man, swords in hand. There were tears going down Ryu's face. " **YOU HELPED TAKE MY ELLIE! YOU HELPED TAKE MY CHILD! MY UNBORN SON!** "

"If you think I am going to give you a single moment to contact **him** , that's where you're wrong," Neo said as he disappeared then reappeared behind the man as he moved away from Ryu. Right into Neo and his daggers. " _Dead_ wrong."

"Wait a moment boys," Whitebeard said, speaking up.

"Why? So you try to save this trash?" Neo said as the winds suddenly got wild and he kept his daggers right to the man's throat. Neo wasn't an idiot, he used sea-stone blades with his daggers, just in case.

Ryu's blades were right at the man's backside, he amazingly showed enough restraint to keep from plunging the swords into the man. He was waiting for Neo to make the killing blow. He did promise to let him handle it. "Kill him already captain."

"We have a law on the ship boys," Whitebeard told them as his other sons had their hands on their weapons at the ready. "We don't like traitors any more than you do. But we have rules that go by. Do you have proof of what your speak of?"

"We are not under you," Ryu snarled. "We don't have any physical proof, only our memories. I won't ever forget the faces of those that took her from me. We _are_ going to kill him whether you like it or not."

"Pops! Commanders! Guys! You can't let them this do!" the man begged.

"Ace, Sabo. Teach is a member of your division. It your decision on the matter," Whitebeard told his sons.

"Ryu doesn't lie..." Ace said looking to Sabo. "I don't think he's lying about this Sabo. But at the same time… I don't know if I just let him and his captain kill a member of our division..."

"Neo and Ryu said it happened seven months before, right? Teach was on a mission during that time that Marco and I both thought took longer than it should have. So it could have been possible for Teach to do this," Sabo sighed as he was scratching the back of his neck and looked at Marco. "But the weather can be unpredictable which could have counted for the longer than planned time… but Ryu doesn't lie. It's not because he's horrible at it, he just doesn't like it. So the chances of him lying, especially about something like this is highly unlikely." Neo couldn't help but smile about how true that still was, Ryu hated lying. He only really did it when he had to or to protect someone he cared for.

"But you haven't seen him for years! He could've changed in that time!" Teach argued, frantically.

"You don't think we haven't take that into consideration?" Sabo sighed. "What does your twin instinct say Ace?"

"That Ryu wouldn't be this upset if he was lying," Ace sighed as well. "My gut says that Ryu is right and is telling the truth, hell, every single bone and organ says that Ryu is right. I can't think of one reason for Ryu to lie about this..." Looking up at Pops as Sabo looked over at Marco.

"We will stand by your decision my sons," Whitebeard smiled to his sons.

"We trust your instincts and decision on this matter-yoi," Marco nodded in agreement. "No-one will get in the way. Stand down everyone, now-yoi." The first division all stood down at their commander's words. The other commanders looked each other then stood down, slowly their divisions all stood down with them. Teach was cursing inwardly as he wished he realized sooner that Ryu was related to his commanders. He would have made sure that the teen didn't see him seven months ago. "We are brothers, we will trust our brothers' decision on the matter."

"When I was separated from the crew, I overheard him telling that bastard that he was planning on betraying and killing Whitebeard the moment he got his hands on a certain devil fruit," Neo told the Whitebeards as he looked at them all slowly dead in the eyes. "It's better that we take him out now, before he becomes problem later on. Or hell, even kills one of you."

"What devil fruit?" Ryu asked in worry. "Please tell me it's not the yami yami no mi." That was Sarah's fruit. And this man would have to kill her to get it. Of course all the traitors knew she had it as all their crew and former crew had either seen her use it or she told them. They trusted them after all. So there was no doubt in Ryu's mind this man knew about her having it. No wonder Neo wanted to kill this man. If he was going to kill Sarah, Neo would want to kill him first.

"There was a reason why we never named or told anyone about that certain fruit," Neo said looking at Ryu, giving him a look that said don't say anything else.

"He's yours captain," Ryu said without a seed of doubt anymore. He would've taken away Sarah from Neo so it was only right that Neo dealt with him. Ryu only felt this way after he found out about this.

"And proof? Your want proof?" Neo said as he made sure the man couldn't move. "If we have never met before, then you won't have the scars I gave you. Look at his back, there will be six deep star marks. On his right shoulder there will be a lightning burn mark. On his left, I wouldn't be surprised if you still have my teeth in your shoulder. Along his right inner thigh there will be a scar from my dagger about five inches long and I'm sure you would be limping from me almost breaking and taking out your left knee."

"The tattoo Neo, I forgot about that," Ryu reminded him. "The one we all got as a show of loyalty as a Storm Rider. Of course I'm pretty sure we had all been pretty drunk at the time when we suggested and did it. But we all got one. He should still have it."

"Oh yes, the tattoo I dug my dagger into," Neo nodded as he rolled up his sleeve and showed his off on his right arm. "Just like this, only, yours has a hole in it. Do I have to mention what I did to you after you raped me?" Neo could feel his arms shaking a little. He hadn't admitted or told his crew that he been raped, though, he knew that Noah suspect it. But she never pushed the matter.

"He did what?!" Ryu snarled, glaring at the man. He raped his captain?! The man that was like an older brother to him?! He raped him! "You bastard!"

"I would've done the same to you if there was enough time," Teach didn't see the point in lying anymore. After all, Ace and Sabo were backing their brother and not him. So there really wasn't a point. "Or if he hadn't tried to kill me when I suggested doing it to you. Then he begged me to fuck him again."

Neo growled as his eyes flashed for a moment, a heavy gale wind hitting the ships and the island they were as a stormed rolled right in. Lightning flashing in the sky and thundering rolling over. Neo had been overpowered back then, he didn't beg to be 'fucked' again. He had begged the man to leave his crew alone and that he would do anything. The man raping him again several times was the payment and Neo would never change that. He would rather it happen to him than the others. He was dealing with the after effects from it. Ace and Sabo looked pissed at this new information. This man, who they had tried to defend and who was meant to be like a brother to them, he was going to rape their brother?!

Things suddenly became clear to Ryu on why Neo had been acting differently, why he seemed to be doing stupider than normal Neo things. It was his way of taking the blame for what happened to them with the traitor and the captain's way of dealing with what happened to him when he was separated from them. He had been separated from them nearly the whole week that they had been tormented by the traitor and former crew members.

"How did feel by the way?" Teach smirked at Neo, everyone aw the teen flinch. "To know I took you before your precious little crushes could." Neo's could feel himself shaking a little as the man moved his hand over his face and Neo moved right away from his touch. He couldn't hide the small bit of fear in his eyes and movement. Sure, he was strong. He was stronger than Whitebeard. But all his body could remember was the seastone and touches it never wanted from the man. "Still think you can kill me, boy?"

"Did you forget I have swords on your back? I'll keep you pinned so Neo can kill you," Ryu growled.

"Please child, I'm so stronger than you think," Teach laughed not seeming to be scared anymore. Teach was more annoyed than anything, everything he had been planning was now ruined thanks to these boys.

Neo took a three deep breaths as he refocused himself. He needed to do this, he can't let anyone else do it. He needed to be the one who killed this man.

"We have you trapped, you don't seem so strong to me," Ryu responded. "I think the wittle sore lose is bluffing. You seem weak and very much like a coward to me. Does the baby want a bottle?" Neo smiled, that seemed more like Ryu. Neo had missed that side of Ryu, he had been more closed of and angry since _he_ betrayed them. Ryu hadn't said anything like that recently to anyone that made him mad like he usually did. But he did now and Neo had a sneaking suspicion it was to help him calm down. Though it did make Teach mad.

"Well if they don't kill you, we will!" Ace snarled at Teach as getting ready to do a firefist at the bloody traitor. He had planned to betrayed and kill Pops! Ace wasn't going to let Teach live! Not to mention he had wanted to rape his twin brother!

Neo said nothing as he took another deep breath and opened his eyes as the storm suddenly disappeared and they all saw what looked like electricity around the two daggers in the blonde's hands. Marco was impressed, not many knew how to use their devil fruit around the seastone, to make it almost look like he was beating the seastone. But Marco could tell that the lightning was going around the blade and wasn't actually touching it, it would cancel out the power if was actually touching.

"Ace, stand down," Whitebeard told his young son. As much as Whitebeard himself and he knew that division commanders wanted to rip Teach limb from limb, it was clear that the Storm Rider Captain needed to do this, and that he was going to do it.

"But Pops!" Ace said, going to argue as Sabo put his hand on his brother's shoulder. The raven haired teen looked at his blonde brother who shook his head.

"This isn't our fight right now Ace," Sabo told him. "It's the Storm Riders. We have one key rule Ace."

"I know..." Ace said as he stood down. Though, he didn't like it. "Kill him."

Neo opened his eyes and Ryu knew that his captain was fine. That look in the blonde's eyes said so. Ryu let Teach go and moved, sheathing his swords, confusing everyone for a moment. Were they actually Teach go? What was going?

The Whitebeards all looked at their captain who shook his head. He was sure there was a reason for this. Before any of them could blink, Teach was holding onto his throat, they could all see the blood going down it and just realised that Neo had moved. The blonde was lighting flash, cutting the man's throat. Then the large man's legs and arms, as well taking his privates clean off, then the teen stopped as he sliced the man's large stomach open and slashed the daggers in his sides.

"Holy fu-" Haruta started saying but got his mouth covered by other commanders. Ace and Sabo stood there in shock at the fast movements and the precision used by the Storm Rider Captain. Just what kind of training did this guy have? Aren't they meant to be the same age or something?

"It seems yours skills weren't just a fluke when we fought," Whitebeard commented as Teach died on their ship within moments. Neo removed his daggers and cleaned them on Teach's clothes before the blonde pulled out a cloth from his pocket and cleaned the daggers better. The captain then put the daggers away and just shrugged as he walked off humming to himself, like he hadn't just killed someone. Most of the Whitebeards recognized the tone, it was the same one he had been humming and singing when he had first appeared.

"You owe me nothing," Neo said over his shoulder as he waved at them. "You saved Dec and I took out an bastard who harmed us. There's nothing you owe me. But, don't think I won't get you back for scaring my Decker." Smiling overly sweetly at the medical staff who all shivered and hid behind their father and captain. "Because you will pay for that."

"Where are you going?" Haruta asked as he removed the hand from his mouth.

"I have promise to keep," Neo said disappearing.

"He'll still talk to your captain later..." Darrius commented from the Storm Rider ship. "Just not right now."

"Hey Dar, do you want to come hang out with me and my brothers?" Ryu asked his boyfriend.

"... I should stay here out of the way," Darrius answered.

"Aw, but it'll be fun," Ryu pouted. "Please."

"You and your crew are guests Darrius," Izou, the sixteenth division commander, smiled to the Storm Rider's helmsman. "We have no reason to hurt you or anyone else in your crew, especially after taking and revealing that traitor to us." Some of Izou's people removing Teach's dead body.

"... are your brothers scary?" Darrius asked Ryu. The main reason why he stayed off the Moby Dick and away from the Whitebeard Pirates is because many of their people are huge and scary looking. Darrius can get spooked easily, especially with lots of people around he doesn't know. And especially if they're scary looking. Commanders Marco, Thatch, Izou and Haruta were the main ones that Darrius has seen so far who didn't really scare him. Though, the First Division Marco does scare Darrius because of the blonde whitebeard pirates reputation. Darrius liked Izou since they mostly just talked about guns. Haruta was kind of short so he didn't really freak Darrius out. And Thatch, well, Darrius wasn't happy that he had been flirting with Noah, but the guy wasn't that bad. And he brought Darrius food, making sure the helmsman was eating. Other than that, he hasn't really met or seen many of the crew. He just gets nervous and freaks out, then hides. So Izou has been making sure that most of the crew left Darrius alone, so that he wasn't overwhelmed with how many people were here.

"They couldn't be scary even if they tried, Dar," Ryu smiled. "You saw them before. Did they look scary to you?"

Darrius looked to the raven haired and blonde teen. "I don't know… kind of?" It was more that Ryu's twin scared him than the blonde brother.

"Does that mean you were scared of me at first? That hurts, hurts right in the heart," Ryu joked as he grasped an imaginary stab wound. Darrius smiled brightly at how Ryu was getting back to normal.

"Please," Yui said as she walked past and that had Darrius sighing. "Darrius is scared of everyone when he first meets them."

"Not everyone," Ryu stated. "He wasn't scared of you. He was more mad that you ruined his hard work on making some sort of animal out of shots he had taken into a piece of paper." Yui had shot the paper as a way to say she was better than Darrius, the helmsman had been upset at that. It took him several years to get good enough aim to do that. "So how can you be scared of Ace, Dar? Me and him look almost exactly alike. I mean take away the red in my hair and make me taller and you have an exact copy."

"I think that's what scares me about him… is that you two are almost identical..." Darrius confessed lightly as he jumped from the ship onto the Moby and looked Yui. "And I'm not scared of everyone I first meet!"

"Are too scaredy cat!" Yui argued.

"Are not!" Darrius argued right back as he walked past her and hugged Ryu. "Tell her Ry!"

Izou couldn't help but lightly chuckle at the interaction. He had noticed that the purple haired helmsman and the blue haired communication expert fought a bit. It seemed the more they did, the more the twenty-one year old came out of his shell.

"Don't drag me into this Dar, we both know that won't end well. Noah will scold me again!" Ryu responded.

"But Noah isn't here!" Darrius whined .

"How about we all to the gallery to get something to eat and we can talk and get to know each other better," Sabo smiled as he looked at Ryu. "So.. you had two girlfriends and a boyfriend before and one of your girlfriends was killed by a traitor?"

"Who is this traitor guy anyway?" Ace asked, which earned him an elbow to the gut from Sabo. "What? I want to know so that if we run into him we kill him and tell Ryu and the others about him. And that way we don't get tricked into being allies or something with them."

"His name is Tyson," Ryu responded with a sigh. "But don't kill him if you run into him. Killing him belongs to me. Though I'm pretty sure Neo would disagree with that statement."

"I don't blame your captain for disagreeing with it," Whitebeard commented. "The killing of a traitor should go to the captain, especially if he feels responsible for the betrayal happening. It is meant to be the captain's job to protect and keep his crew safe. Neo seems like someone that takes that role very seriously, even though he seems to do stupid things as well."

"I don't give a damn if he wants the kill, the bastard took away something precious to me. I'll kill him even if it costs me my life," Ryu was clenching his fists tightly as he said this. Darrius sent his boyfriend a worried look and Whitebeard frowned.

"Ryu, Noah and I don't want you to die, we love you," Darrius told him. "And we want to help you kill him too. Ellie was our girlfriend too." Even though he understood why it meant a lot to Ryu, since Ellie was pregnant with his child. But still, Ellie was the three of theirs.

"I know, it's just…" Ryu sighed. "I just… It hurts… It hurts so much… It feels like a piece of me is missing… I miss her so much." Ryu was whimpering as he leaned into his boyfriend.

"I know, Noah and I feel it too," Darrius said hugging his boyfriend. "Shh…. everything is okay Ry."

* * *

 **Melody: 7 follows**

 **Mari: 6 favourites**

 **Chloe: 2 reviews**

 **Zoe: over 300 views**

 **Haruta: we hope you all enjoyed the chapter**

 **Izou: we look forward to hearing from you all. until next time minna.**

 **Thatch: oh, also! feel free to send to send in war lords and supernova based characters. since this isn't cannon One Piece, we are welcomed to the ideas of other characters if anyone wants to send one in.**

 **until next chapter everyone, laters!**


End file.
